Daydreams
by purrpickle
Summary: Brittberry drabbles and short stories, all one-shots. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well hello there, peoples. Welcome to my collection of Brittberry drabbles. I've amassed enough of them, as well as feel sufficiently proud of most of them, so I figured it was time to post 'em here. Much like my collection of Pezberry drabbles, Scraps, there is no word limit for these. They just have to be below what I would consider a 'one-shot' length. Also, for at least the ones I post today, they were written whilst I was drunk. Which, you know, actually _isn't_ a warning. *grins* Also, unless specifically stated, they are _all _unrelated and take place in different drabble universes.

First drabble is based off a prompt given to me by miseradreamer; Brittany stays the night at Rachel's house and is distraught to find that she forgot to pack her stuffed unicorn because she can't fall asleep without it. She asks Rachel if she could pretend to be her unicorn so she can fall asleep. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel stared into the night.<p>

Brittany's hair tickled her nose, and she tried to will it away before she sneezed. The blonde had _just_ fallen asleep, lanky body slung over Rachel's, and Rachel _really _didn't wish for her to wake up again. She'd already wrapped her bare hands around Rachel's midriff, seeking out her skin under her pajama top, and though that did things to Rachel's hormones she didn't want to think of, she hoped for the rather discomforting feelings to go away.

Sure, she was happy to help her new friend fall asleep, but she wasn't quite prepared to be anything else. Santana and Brittany had just broken up about a week earlier, so no matter how much Rachel wished it to be... She couldn't take advantage of her friend's idiosyncrasies.

So, instead, clasping her hands over Brittany's and trying to ignore how _good _Brittany felt spooning her, Rachel sucked in a deep breath of air, slowly let it out, and determined to be the best non-stuffed unicorn she could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another prompt from miseradreamer; When Finn and Rachel's wedding comes around for the second attempt, everyone, including the parents of both the bride and the groom, are surprised when it's Brittany who speaks up to stop it. Thanks!

* * *

><p>The blonde had never looked more determined in her life. "No," she repeated, crossing her arms and glaring at Rachel and Finn, "This isn't right. I object."<p>

"_Britts_," Santana gasped, trying to tug her girlfriend back down into the pew, "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm _objecting_," Brittany rolled her eyes, taking a step to the side to remove herself from Santana's reach. "Rachel," she raised her voice, lips crooking into a completely unsupportive lilt, "_What_ are you doing?"

Flowers slumping in her grasp, Rachel stared at the blonde standing in the middle of the church (not her personal choice). "Brittany?" she echoed Santana's disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Brittany repeated, keeping her eyes on the brown ones that stared at her like a horse needing water, "You know this is wrong."

"Oh my god, Britts," Santana sighed, a hand to her face, but Brittany ignored her.

The priest, eyes moving from Rachel to Finn to Brittany and back, cleared his throat. "Should…" he looked confused, "Are we continuing the ceremony?" It was obvious he had never had to deal with this specific happening before.

"_Yes_," Finn insisted at the same time Rachel dropped her shoulders, a slow, "I don't know…" leaving her lips.

"Rachel?" Hiram gasped, standing up, his husband following a second later, "Sweetie?"

Murmurs swept through the audience, only increasing in number when Brittany strode confidently up to the front. "Rachel," she smiled determinedly, holding out her hand, "Come be a free unicorn with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Based on a prompt from miseradreamer (at this point, she is the only one giving me Brittberry prompts); After Brittany forgets her locker combination, Rachel agrees to let her share hers, and soon discovers that Brittany likes to keep very strange things in her locker. Thanks!

* * *

><p>The Monday after Rachel agreed to share Brittany's locker, she found a birthday cake sitting upon the math book she needed for later that day. Staring at it, trying to calculate how many germs had accumulated on it already, seeing as, ew, it only sat on a plate, not even wrapped. Whipping her phone out of her pocket, she hastily texted the blonde, tapping her foot while she waited for a response.<p>

And then, finally,_ its for lord tubbingtons birthday. if i left it at home he wud eat it all and not leave me any. :( _

Sighing, Rachel shook her head, determining to find the blonde later that day and force her to move it. That wasn't hygienic. _At all_.

On Tuesday, a still wet pair of swimming goggles lying atop a stack of Brittany's overdue homework greeted her. Narrowing her eyes, Rachel immediately marched to Ms. Pillsbury's office to collect some Ziploc bags to plunk it in.

However, Brittany's explanation for that was as equally unhelpful, _i need them for when i feed the ducks :) ill take u next time k?_

Wednesday was a pink tutu Brittany had stolen from her younger sister because she thought it would help her with their duets assignment for glee: _2 plus 2 shuld give me better luck right?_

Rachel didn't even bother touching that one.

On Thursday, the Senior Hall was treated to a loud, shrill scream courtesy of Rachel Berry when she found a shoebox containing a small _live_ mouse with a cast on one foot. Not bothering to text the blonde at all, Rachel purposefully stomped up to Santana, the box held outstretched in her hands from a pair of tongs she'd borrowed from the school's mechanic club, plastic gloves encasing her hands, and a face mask securely affixed on her face. "Here," she mumbled crossly, shoving the box at Santana, "This is _your _problem. I can't _even _- no, just, _take it_."

That afternoon, she bought another lock; one which she didn't give Brittany the combination too.

On Friday morning, she found Brittany staring at her locker, practically in tears. Squaring her shoulders, telling herself that it just had to be that she had to tell Brittany their short lived cohabitation was over, Rachel strode up to her. "Brittany," she nodded.

Brittany turned sad eyes onto her. "I can't… I can't open it," she swallowed, "Did your locker move?"

Gently pushing Brittany out of the way, Rachel took a deep breath. Smoothly spinning the new lock, she spoke calmly, not looking at the blonde, "No, Brittany. This is my locker."

"Then why couldn't I get in?"

"Because I bought a new lock." Pulling the door open, Rachel went about exchanging her books. She did her best not to look at the blonde extremely close to the back of her shoulder.

There was silence, and then Brittany asked, "Oh, so I just have to wait until you get to school to put my stuff away? Okay, that's fine. Here, I have this Silly Putty I copied my homework onto - "

Rachel sighed. "No, Brittany," she turned, finally looking at her, pushing the books and folder and jacket the blonde had left from the day before, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to share this locker with me anymore."

"What?"

"I cannot allow you to share this locker with me anymore." Trying to ignore the hurt slowly blooming in Brittany's large blue eyes, Rachel kept herself between her and the locker, which she automatically closed and spun the lock before Brittany could make a lunge, "Go ask Santana or Mercedes if they would share with you. I'm sure they might be able to… Deal with the… Stress of being your locker partner."

Brittany's eyebrows drew together. "What?" she repeated, still looking so confused and lost, "But _you _said you would share your locker with me. Did you lie?"

Stung, Rachel shook her head. "_No_, Brittany. I did not lie." She lifted her chin. "At the time I agreed, I had not realized what that would, completely, entail. Though perhaps I should have…" she murmured to herself before shaking her head and looking back to the taller girl whose eyes were starting to fill with tears. "What? No. Brittany. I'm sorry you're getting upset over this, but you _know _it's your fault this partnership has been dissolved."

Shaking her head, Brittany sniffled. "I know?" she asked, shifting all of her belongings to one arm so she could use a palm to dash at her eyes. "Rachel, if this really was a partnership as you said it was, why…" her expression crumpled more, "Why didn't you talk to me _first_?" She laughed humorlessly, taking a step backwards, "Santana _said _you'd be like this. That you would be so selfish and just kick me out. And you know what I told her?"

"Brittany…" Rachel started, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"No." Brittany was still shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I told her that you wouldn't do that. That no matter how annoying you were, you were still nice. But no. You had a problem, anyway. And you know what, Rachel?" The blonde drew herself up straight, glaring at her. "If you had a _problem_… _Then you should have talked to me instead of being a total bitch about it_."

"Brittany!"

But Brittany had already turned on her heel, moving quickly down the hall. Staring after her, Rachel tried to feel more secure in how she had handled things than she really did. Still… "Brittany," she whispered, looking at her locker, then back down the hall.

Finally, she sighed.

Later that day, after lunch, when she had run a quick errand, Rachel waited until she knew Brittany was alone in the choir room to walk up to her. "Here," she offered with no lead-up, holding up a small silver key.

Brittany frowned at her. "Here, what?"

"Here." Pressing the key into Brittany's limp palm, Rachel took the seat next to her, "It's a key to my _new _lock."

Staring down at the key, then back up at Rachel, Brittany didn't hide her suspicion. "I don't understand. You said we weren't _partners _anymore," she accused.

"Right." Not trying to deny it, Rachel sighed, then laid a hand over Brittany's, closing her fingers over the key. "But you were also right that _I _wasn't being the best partner I could have been. I _should _have talked to you before I did something so drastic as that. I'm sorry."

"Okay…"

Letting air out of her lungs, Rachel lowered her head so she could look into Brittany's down turned eyes. She smiled. "So I decided that we could give it another try."

Brittany's eyes widened. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully, perking up a little.

"I mean it. Just so long as we make some ground rules, okay?"

Thinking for a second, Brittany finally beamed. "I don't really understand what this has to do with soil and dirt, but okay! But, wait, I'm not so good at keeping keys. Lord Tubbington tends to steal them from me…"

"And _that_," Rachel grinned, reaching for her backpack and pulling out a lanyard covered in ducks, "Is why I also you got you this." Enjoying the overjoyed expression crossing Brittany's face, Rachel could feel some of the guilt she'd been feeling ease in her chest.

"Oh my god!" Brittany yelled, immediately throwing her arms around Rachel, hugging her tightly. "You're the best, Rachel. I _totally _forgive you." Grinning and giggling, the blonde suddenly pulled back to drop an excited kiss onto Rachel's mouth, then hugged her again, "Help me put the key on and put it on me? Please? I'm really bad at opening things. Santana normally has to help me with my and then your locker lock, but now…!"

Tuning out the blonde's babbling, Rachel took a couple of deep breaths before smiling and doing as Brittany had asked, slipping the key into the lanyard, and then slipping that over her head. Even if she'd never fully understand Brittany, it really was better when she was smiling than when she was not.

Still, Barbra give her patience. She knew she'd need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Based on a prompt from miseradreamer; Brittany really likes it when Rachel reads her bedtime stories. Then one night she gives Rachel a Playboy magazine and asks her to read the sex stories to her. Thanks!

* * *

><p>By the second time Rachel and Brittany had a sleepover, Rachel had discovered that Brittany loved to be read to sleep. Curled up against Rachel's side, warm and affectionate as a cat, the blonde would smile up at her with eyes that would slowly close, burrowing her nose closer and closer into Rachel's shoulder. The first time it had happened, it had made Rachel's heart swell that the girl, slowly becoming one of Rachel's best friends (not that she had many, but it was still impressive) wanted Rachel's voice to be the last thing on her mind before she slipped into sleep. The second time, and up until the fifth, that was how Rachel felt: happy and satisfied.<p>

The sixth time, curled up in Rachel's large bed, finally succumbing to the need to get _some _sleep before the trip they'd scheduled the next day to see Lady Gaga in concert, Rachel had turned from her rather (extensive) bookcase, holding up a new book she had predicted Brittany would like, to find the blonde smiling widely, holding out a magazine for _her_.

"What is this?" Rachel asked pleasantly, setting the book she'd picked down onto the bedside table as she slipped under the covers, Brittany immediately snuggling up to her side. Accepting the magazine but waiting to look at it until Brittany had settled securely against her, arm wrapped around her waist and cheek pressed into her shoulder, Rachel smiled when the smell of Brittany's shampoo (bubblegum) met her nose.

Squeezing Rachel and tangling their legs together, Brittany grinned up at her. "Puck gave it to me," she explained, questing for one of Rachel's hands so she could thread their fingers together under the covers; her eyebrows drew up together cutely, "Something about taking advantage of your reading ability to really get _into _the story." She hummed, breath rushing along Rachel's neck, "That sounds fun, right? And, there's really nice pictures, too."

"Pictures, huh?" Rachel smiled down at the blonde, "Does this mean that you'll be able to stay awake a bit longer than you have in the past?"

"Raaache," Brittany pouted, poking her side and making her squeak, "Can you just start reading?"

Rachel giggled, nodding. Squeezing Brittany's hand holding hers, she pulled her hand away to ruffle the magazine, finally looking at it. Her face went white, heart thumping in her chest. "Uhm, Brittany?" she asked, voice coming out strangled as her eyes shot to Brittany's, "This _can't _be the magazine you want me to read."

"But it is," Brittany nodded, smiling up at her. "I flipped through it earlier, and somewhere in the middle was a story that looked really interesting. Look." She sat up, the covers slipping down her body, pulling down the strap of her pajama top; reaching for the magazine, struggling to pull it from Rachel's fingers that had tightened around the glossy magazine, Brittany flipped through the pages.

Averting her eyes from the naked and almost naked women staring up at her, Rachel concentrated on monitoring her breathing. She was acutely aware that Brittany's presence, once nice and relaxing, was now hot and _direct_, distracting as her blonde hair slipped along Rachel's shoulder as the girl bobbed her head.

"Ah, here!" Brittany grinned, thrusting the magazine back into Rachel's hands and relaxing back against her, Rachel's fingers somehow actually closing around it, "That looked the most interesting."

Closing her eyes, Rachel firmed her lips and shook her head. "No," she muttered, "No."

"No, what?" Brittany's breath blew across Rachel's face as she sat up again, obviously leaning in to get a closer look at her, "Aren't you going to read?"

"_Brittany_…"

"You're not going to read?"

"It's _sex_, Brittany! This is the _Playboy _magazine! It's the Playboy magazine and I can't read _sex_! And certainly not _out loud._"

As Rachel's low frantic words echoed in the room, Brittany stilled. "…Why?"

Fighting the urge to flail around, Rachel waited until she could speak without freaking out, doing her best to _not _look down at the… _Magazine _propped on her palms, "Be-because I _can't_." She was suprised Brittany couldn't feel the absolute thundering of her heart. She closed her eyes again.

Suddenly, soft fingers slid along her cheek. "Did you forget how to read?" Brittany asked softly, her hand moving up to brush Rachel's bangs back from her eyes. "Is that why?"

"_Brittany_."

"Because I don't see any other reason why you couldn't read this for me." Voice becoming as soft as her touch, Brittany's body tensed against Rachel's, and then her arms were sliding around her neck. "I like when you read to me," the blonde murmured, pressing her nose into the side of Rachel's face, "But if you've forgotten how, that's okay. We can look at the pictures together and make up our _own _stories."

"But that's still _sex_…" Rachel moaned. How could… Why wasn't Brittany _understanding_ this?

Brittany's nose dragged along her cheek. "Is this because you're a virgin?" She pulled back, grinning at Rachel, "Because I can explain everything to you."

Shaking her head, Rachel swallowed. "Brittany…" she tried again, pushing the magazine off to the side so she could wrap her hands around the blonde's shoulders, keeping her from moving in again; she licked her lips, then tried a smile, even though she didn't feel it, "That's _not _the reason. I can promise you that."

"Then what is it?" Brittany studied her, eyes shining in the light of the lamp. She pouted again, fingers starting to play with the nape of Rachel's neck, making her jerk in surprise and… Something else Rachel didn't want to acknowledge just yet, "Rachie…" Then, suddenly, a smile lilted through the blonde's voice. "Is it because you're bilingual? Like me?"

"_What_?"

"Bilingual!" Sounding excited, Brittany sat up even more, upper body pressing closer into Rachel's chest. "You know. Sweet lady kisses _and _sweet male kisses?"

It felt like Rachel's heart wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Looking into wide, inquisitive blue eyes, Rachel tried to make another shot in the dark. "Can we go to sleep?" she whispered, yawning _incredibly _fakely, "I'm tired."

But instead of backing off, Brittany leaned in again. "Read me the story?" she whispered hopefully, smiling as her nose brushed against Rachel's, lips suddenly _too _close to Rachel's, "Or…" She looked determined, shifting so she was practically _straddling _Rachel, settling down onto her legs, "Make up our own…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Drunk-ish prompt from an anon; Santana and Rachel fighting (affectionately) over what best friend territory and girlfriend territory is so they split up the responsibility that is Brittany, then Britt comes along and asks what they're talking about. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"No, no, I'm telling you," Santana insisted, breaking her breadstick in half in emphasis, "It's totes best friends who do the girly night out thing. '<em>Specially <em>when we're complainin' 'bout our girls."

"Okay, I'll give you _half _of that," Rachel nodded, "But what about the nights when we're, you know, just having fun and expressing our Sapphic love?"

"Expressing our _Sapphic_ - " Santana snorted, shaking her head. "Oh my god, Rachel, no. Can't you just say _love _like _normal _people?"

Rachel beamed. "Aww, San... You _finally _admitted that what Brittany and I have is _love_. Okay," she sat back, bringing her iced tea up to her lips to take a sip, "Let's move on. Girl's Night Out can be returned to. Cuddling?"

Raising her eyebrow, Santana crossed her arms, leaning back in the booth. "Both."

"Both." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "So you're saying you'd have _no problem _with me and Quinn cuddling while _barely clothed _like that time we found you and Brittany?"

Her eyebrow twitching, Santana gave her a disdainful look. "Rachel..." she drew out, "You _do _remember that was because B and mehad _just _gotten out of the pool and were waiting for another chair to open up while you and Q got us lemonade?"

"Hmm." Looking down, Rachel tapped the iced tea glass with her fingernails. "...Duets?"

"Hah!" Rolling her eyes, Santana waved her hand in a facetious manner, "Like you would _even _allow anyone else but you to duet with her."

Rachel grinned. "Right. Why mess up the seamless meshing of our emotions allowing us to transcend to that high pinnacle of duet beauty?"

"...Why do I talk to you, again?"

Laughing, Rachel reached for her own breadstick. "I don't know," she shrugged, "Because Quinn's my best friend and Brittany's yours?" She shrugged, smiling, "I would say it seems like you have to..."

"Psh. Don't remind me." Taking a sip of her own Coke, Santana propped her elbow onto the table, settling her chin into her palm. "Okay. I have it. _I _get her whenever it's a day I need her special brand of friendship."

Rachel raised her halfway eaten breadstick, "Deal, if I get Quinn when _I _need her special brand of friendship."

A real smile graced Santana's face. "I think I can handle that. If you agree not to throw completely ridiculous diva tantrums jus' to get my girl all to yourself."

Rachel gave her her own smile. "And you, agreeing not to take advantage of _my _girlfriend." She offered Santana her hand, "Shake?"

"Shake."

As they were pulling their hands back, two blondes walked up. "Hey," Brittany grinned, plopping into the empty space next to Rachel, immediately wrapping her arm around her waist and leaning in to drop a kiss to her cheek, "I missed you!"

"And I missed you," Rachel smiled back, giving her girlfriend a proper kiss, curling her hand behind her neck, "Glad to see you could make it."

"Well, of _course_." Stealing her own kiss, deepening the contact with a sneaky tongue snaking out to trace along Rachel's, making the smaller girl gasp and clutch at her thigh with sharp nails, Brittany pulled back just enough to glance at Santana and Quinn, who were having their own greeting kiss, "What did I miss?" She smiled. "It looked like you were deciding something."

"Yeah," Quinn drew in a deep breath, a blush staining her cheeks as she drew back from Santana's deep kiss, "Should we be concerned?"

Leaning into Brittany's shoulder, lacing her fingers with Brittany's, Rachel met Santana's eyes. "No..." she teased.

"Yeah," Santana grinned at her, turning to nuzzle Quinn's cheek, "What's life without surprises?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Drunk prompt from an anon; Santana's always there for Brittany and Rachel feels useless. Brittany assures her that while Santana helps her out with everything, there's no one she'd rather go to than Rachel for sweet lady kisses. It kinda got away from me, but that's okay~ Thanks!

* * *

><p>Shutting her locker door, Rachel's shoulders slumped when she noticed Santana holding her girlfriend down the hall. Brittany's head was bowed, her arm slung tightly around Santana's shoulders, Santana's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The brunette was whispering something in Brittany's ear, her dark eyes rising to give Rachel a pointed look.<p>

Again... Was Rachel even needed...?

It wasn't _her _fault Brittany was upset. She'd _tried _to be there for her, but... No. _Santana_ was the one who could help the best, she thought bitterly, fingers almost strangling the bindings of her school books. When... When was _she _going to be the one Brittany needed the _most_? Wasn't... Didn't she _mean_ anything?

Sending one last hurt look over her shoulder, Rachel turned on her heel and made her way to the choir room. If Brittany needed her...

If she...

If she _needed _her, yes, she could always text.

...Right?

* * *

><p>Fingers stroking along the ivory keys she's gotten to know over the past four years, Rachel tried to keep her focus on the piano and not her phone lying hurtfully silent in her pocket.<p>

Brittany...

The door opened behind her.

"Rache...?"

Rachel's shoulders drew together, but she didn't turn around.

"Rache?" Brittany's voice repeated, soft footsteps walking closer.

_Don't Stop Believin'_, Rachel thought, fingers tapping the right keys to begin the song. Don't stop believing, right, she repeated to herself, Brittany's hand coming up to land on her shoulder.

A soft nose brushed against the back of her neck, Brittany's scent coming up as the taller girl leaned over her, blonde hair falling to tickle along her cheeks. "Hey," Brittany smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, "Can you hear me?"

Plunking each key after the other, Rachel nodded, closing her eyes at the feeling of Brittany wrapping her arms around her shoulders and neck. "I can hear you," she whispered, trying to will her tears away. A_s much good as that is_, she finished in her head.

"Good." Sounding incredibly happy, Brittany shifted to the side, taking a seat next to Rachel. "I was thinking..." she started, raising her hand to start stroking Rachel's upper arm, fingertips teasing her bare skin, "Join me at the park today?"

"Wouldn't you rather have Santana there?"

"What...?"

Closing her eyes, Rachel barely noticed when her fingers slipped, making a sour note sound. "Santana," she repeated mildly. "I'm just asking if you'd rather have her with you at the park."

"No..." Brittany's voice lowered, "Rache, are you okay...?"

Okay? Rachel snorted to herself, somehow keeping it silent. "Of course I am," she offered genially, reclaiming her perfect finger placement, "I don't know why you're asking."

Silence, and then Brittany's forehead dropped to rest on her shoulder. "Rache..." the blonde sighed, "Did I do something?"

Rachel bit her lip, looking away. "No, of course not."

A harsh exhalation of air, and then Brittany was pushing herself back, the blonde cupping her cheeks and pulling her from concentrating solely on the piano keys.

"Britt - "

But the blonde's lips were suddenly on hers, harsh and demanding, Brittany's fingers cupping her ears and jaw, pulling her in closer. Her mouth moved proprietarily over Rachel's, tongue pushing between her lips and teeth nipping at anything she could reach. "Don't lie," she growled harshly, an arm sliding down to push against her lower back, making Rachel arch into her, "I can tell when you're lying."

Mouth opening under the forcefulness, Rachel couldn't stop a breathy moan from leaving her. "Britt - "

"_No_." Her hand trailing from Rachel's cheek to settle over Rachel's on the piano keys, Brittany spread her fingers to push down so Rachel couldn't continue to play, "_Stop _lying to me."

It was only Rachel's actions that kept her mouth pressed to Brittany's. "Brittany," she tried to say, stumbling as a tongue wouldn't stop searching for hers, "Britt - "

Sliding even closer, lifting a leg to straddle the piano bench, Brittany urged Rachel to do the same, letting out a noise of happiness when she aquiesced. Moving her hand from Rachel's leg to pull her up, sliding her other hand down her arm to her other leg, Rachel gasped when she realized that she was straddling Brittany, snaking her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders to keep her up, tensing her body as one of the blonde's hands cupped her ass, helping press her even closer. Brittany was all around her, and Rachel could barely concentrate on anything else.

_No _one had ever affected her as much. And... Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, giving Brittany back as much as she took, God willing, _no _one would ever affect Brittany as much.

Slowing the speed of her kisses, Brittany managed to deepen them. "Rachel," she whispered, "You know I love you, right?"

"What?" Jerking in surprise, Rachel sat back, staring into darkened blue eyes.

"I love you," Brittany nodded, an unsure smile playing on her lips.

Rachel's heart sunk. "Brittany..."

"No, no." Shaking her head, Brittany bit her lower lip, looking at Rachel through her eyelashes. "I just have the feeling that you're doubting this, but I don't know _how_ to convince you because, _Rachel_," her eyes started to water, and she looked away, "You're... Don't you _believe _that?"

"But _Santana_!" Rachel suddenly burst out, sitting back even further, sliding back enough that she slid off Brittany's knees; she tried to take her hands back, wrapping them around her body, but Brittany caught them, strong fingers trapping her wrists, "She - "

"She _what_?"

"She _gets you_," Rachel snapped, turning her head away as she started crying herself, "She gets you, and I don't know what to _do_. You cry, and _she's _there. You're sad, and _she's _there. What... How... _What am **I** supposed to **do**_?" Hands clenching into fists, she slumped even further. "I'm..." her voice cracked, tears dripping down to her chin, "I'm your _girlfriend_ and you don't come to _me_."

As sobs broke from her chest, pushing up, out of her mouth, Brittany's hands loosened around her wrists. Afraid that the blonde was withdrawing, Rachel turned inward even farther. But, then, slow, tentative fingers brushed below her eyes, warm lips starting to kiss along her cheeks.

"Rache..." Brittany's voice murmured, deep and sad, "I didn't want to bother you..."

Hiccupping, Rachel shook her head, gasping in a deep breath when Brittany wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in to her chest. "I'm... I'm your girlfriend, r-right?" she asked, "I'm _supposed _to _let _you bother me."

"I..." It seemed like Brittany was struggling with something, and Rachel dug her fingers into her shirt, not wanting to think that she was going to push her away, "I..."

This was it. Starting to feel light headed, Rachel dropped her head even farther, her forehead brushing along Brittany's collarbone. Trying to force her fingers to let go, she choked, eyes burning. "Oh...kay," she managed to whisper, "Okay..."

"**_No_**!" Arms crushing her to her chest, Brittany's head lolled forward, and her own wet eyes smashed into Rachel's cheek. "No, Rache," she whispered, lips soft against her skin, trembling, "_I'm _sorry."

For... "For what?"

Pressing a strong kiss just next to her nose, Brittany pulled back. "Santana's always been there," she started, licking her lips.

Rachel's shoulders slumped.

"_No_," Brittany squeezed Rachel's sides, "No, Rachel, listen to me? Yes, Santana's been there. But _you_. You're here _now_. _You're the only one I want_, okay? Okay?"

"Me...?" Rachel repeated.

"_Yes_. You. I'm so, _so _sorry, okay? _Rachel_, I'm just... I'm just not... _Rache_." Her voice broke, "_I love **you**. _I just want _you. _I just want _your _kisses, _you _against me. Santana can hug me, but it's _you _who makes everything better."

But... "Are you telling the truth...?" Rachel asked, "Because I couldn't take it if you were just saying that because you thought I needed to - "

Brittany's forehead pressed into hers, her nose brushing hers. "I mean it," she smiled, eyes searching Rachel's, looking serious and loving, "Santana's my best friend, but you're my..." Her hand moved, trailing up Rachel's ribs and side until it could rest at the middle of Rachel's chest, "You're my heart's partner."

Tears starting to fall down her cheeks again, Rachel laughed. "Here," she smiled, bringing her own hand up to move Brittany's so it could rest just above her pounding heart, then reaching forward to cover Brittany's, "You're my heart's partner, too."

"Good," Brittany smiled, kissing her softly, "Because mine would be pretty lonely without yours to keep it company."

Heart swelling under Brittany's hand, Rachel melted even further. "Mine too," she whispered, kissing her back, heart picking up even further as Brittany drew her closer, "Mine too..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Semi-drunken prompt from kiarcheo; Rachel and Brittany take dance lessons together, Rachel hurts her ankle/leg, and the next day at school Brittany carries her around, not letting her walk. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Hey," Rachel smiled at the tall blonde who came up behind her, sliding her tennis shoes into the cubbyhole to the left of Rachel's.<p>

Blinking, a wide smile stretched across Brittany's face, and she leaned forward, drawing Rachel into a close, tight hug. "Rache," she giggled, "That's not your normal dance wear!"

Blushing but reciprocating the hug, Rachel stepped back. "You like it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "I decided to try something new." And indeed, instead of her usual leotard and workout Eighties socks, she had tried something more like what Brittany always wore: a tank top and loose, movable sweat shorts.

Brittany's eyes trailed over Rachel's body, her smile growing wider. "Do you even have to ask?" she grinned, turning away to pull her Cheerios top off, exchanging it for a tank top, "You totally rock my style!"

Turning her eyes away from the sudden expanse of white-tan skin with a smattering of freckles, Rachel smiled to herself. At school she may be made fun of for her perfectly fine fashion, but here… Brittany was a doll.

Waiting for Brittany to get finished changing, occupying herself with mentally running through the dance steps she had been assigned for that class' public performance, Rachel accompanied the blonde to the dance studio proper.

She didn't know what it was, but as Brittany's bright blue eyes met hers, crinkling at the corners with an infectious smile, Rachel had a good feeling about that day.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, Rachel had completely forgotten about that prediction. Crumpled to the hard wood floor, staring at the rapidly swelling ankle of her left foot, Rachel didn't even have time to register pain before Brittany had swept her up into her arms.<p>

"Rache," Brittany gasped, arms cradling her back and under her knees, "We totally need to get you some ice!"

"I agree," their dance teacher hurried over, "Rachel, honey, how does it feel?"

Rachel stared up into Brittany's face. "Uhm…?" she started, then winced, gasping, her arms coming up to wrap tightly around Brittany's neck. "It's pounding," she whispered into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany shifted, slowly swinging Rachel around. "I got this, Mrs. Svanson. The coffee shop downstairs should have some ice. They owe me a free drink after they refused to give Lord Tubbington his vanilla latte last month anyway."

Whimpering even with as soft as Brittany tried to be, Rachel allowed her to carry her down the stairs as the elevators 'weren't coming fast enough to be worth waiting for'. "I'm so embarrassed," she muttered into Brittany's tank top, "Are sure you're okay carrying me...?"

"Don't be silly." Giving Rachel a determined glare, Brittany paused outside of the glass doors to the second location of The Lima Bean. She leaned down, staring directly into Rachel's eyes, "It's not like you're fat or anything. And you're my friend, right?"

Even through the pain from her ankle, Rachel found that she could smile. "Right," she blushed, her thumb absently stroking the back of Brittany's shoulder, "We're friends."

"Great. Now, let's make like penguins and demand the ice!"

Hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder again, Rachel groaned silently but nodded anyway. Ice sounded too nice to decline on the basis of her friend's eccentricities.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel awoke to Brittany sitting on the foot of her bed. Squeaking, jerking before she could stop herself, Rachel stared at the blonde. "Brittany," she gasped, snapping her sheets up to her chest.<p>

"Hi Rachie," Brittany beamed, "How do you feel?"

Feeling the low throbbing in her ankle that, while less than right after her accident happened, was still painful, Rachel let out a deep breath of air. "Uhm…?" she asked. She was still trying to blink sleep from her eyes because – _Brittany was in her bedroom_? How had she gotten _in_?

But before she could answer, Brittany had already slid closer, her hands pushing under Rachel's blankets. "Let me see," she hummed, barely taking notice of the pink monkey pajamas Rachel was wearing. Locating her left ankle, she yanked up the pajama leg. "Ohh," she frowned, "It still doesn't look very comfortable…

"Okay!" she perked up, "Good thing _I'm_ here. Shower?"

"Wha-what?" Rachel gasped, shrieking as strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her against a firm body, hands clutching at Brittany's shoulders.

"Shower," Brittany repeated, giggling, dipping her head so her nose brushed Rachel's, "I'm here to help you!"

Staring up at Brittany, Rachel slowly, slowly smiled back, incredibly fakely.

* * *

><p>"No, no," Rachel tried, "You need to go to your <em>own <em>classes. I'm _fine_, and I will not be responsible for you failing any courses!"

"Rachel," Brittany soothed, smiling merrily, "I'm going to be failing _anyway_. You won't hurt my grades any more. Okay?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Okay? No, that's _not _okay! Brittany – "

But Brittany had already swung around, smoothly making her way toward Rachel's first class.

"Brittany," Rachel mumbled, blushing at the looks she _knew _they were getting, "I _can _walk."

"And _I _can carry you. It's no big deal." Squeezing Rachel closer to her body, Brittany dropped a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead. "You're cute when you worry," she grinned.

Rachel's blush deepened, and she lapsed into embarrassed silence.

* * *

><p>"Okay, <em>no<em>," Rachel insisted, tugging on Brittany's sleeve, "I can get my _own _lunch!"

"And I can get it for you," Brittany easily responded. Holding Rachel securely by her arm around her back and curving to support under her knees, the blonde smiled reassuringly down at her, "Now, milk or brown cow milk? No, wait." She furrowed her brow, "You don't eat animals. Okay! Juice?"

Touched despite herself, Rachel nodded. "Juice is fine," she sighed, telling herself, once again, that this wasn't going to do any _worse _to her already horrible (_undeserved_) reputation.

Brittany's smile almost made up for it.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you," Kurt gossiped loudly, not even <em>trying <em>to not be heard by Rachel and Brittany sitting down the table from him, "Something's going on."

"Mmhm," Mercedes concurred, nodding, "You don't have to tell _me _that. I'm in Rachel's English class. Brittany barely even let her sit in her own seat!"

"You mean like she has Rachel on her lap now?" Tina offered, and three sets of eyes swung to look at the two at the end of the table.

Trying her hardest to tune them out, Rachel blushed when Brittany swatted her hand away from the fork again, bringing the fork covered in wet, straggly vegetables up to Rachel's lips instead.

"Yummy?" the blonde grinned.

"Yummy…" Rachel answered weakly after chewing and swallowing. Doing a good job of ignoring the pain in her ankle, she shifted, tensing her palm on Brittany's thigh to lean over the table, reaching for the small bottle of water Brittany had bought her. But as her fingers brushed the plastic, Brittany's chest pressed into her back, her arm snaking around her waist.

"I got that," Brittany beamed, breath blowing directly against Rachel's ear, "Don't strain yourself. You're _not _spaghetti, remember?"

Rachel shivered. "I remember," she sighed, cheeks heating up again when Brittany placed a kiss directly onto her neck as she handed her the water bottle.

"_See_?" Kurt hissed, almost going into histrionics, "There's something there!"

"But…" Tina swallowed her bite of her turkey sandwich, "Are you sure it's more than just Rachel being hurt?"

Brittany's hand cupped Rachel's hip, and the girl hummed happily, resting her chin on Rachel's head.

…It certainly _seemed _there was more than just Rachel being hurt. Sighing, Rachel took a bite of her salad, avoiding everyone's gaze. She was just happy Santana was out sick that day.

For her part, Brittany munched on her gummy bears and waited for Rachel to finish.

* * *

><p>Stopping at Rachel's front door, Brittany looked expectant.<p>

"Brittany?" Rachel asked, "I'll be fine from here on out. Though I appreciate your concern, I'll be fine within my own house."

Brittany's eyelids lowered. "You sure?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. Pushing until Brittany slooooowly, reluuuuuuctantly lowered her so her feet touched the ground for only the sixth time that day, she turned to insert her key into the lock. Once it was open, she turned back. "I'm sure," she squeezed Brittany's arm, showing the other girl that she could put her weight on her ankle without it sending her to her knees.

"Oh. Okay." Lower lip jutting out, Brittany sighed and mustered a smile. "Okay, then, hug?"

Rachel stepped forward, happily giving Brittany a hug that happened on their feet. "Thank you," she breathed, pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek as she pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Smiling broadly, Rachel made to open her front door and slip inside…

…Except Brittany had caught her elbows, pulling her flush back against her, making her stumble forward with an unfortunate weight shift onto her sprained ankle. Gasping, Rachel slapped her hands onto Brittany's shoulders, falling into her arms.

Brittany studied her, sucking on her lower lip. "Really?" she asked hesitantly, dropping her head.

Rachel swallowed. "I…" she licked her lips, tilting her head up, "I may be able to change my mind…"

"Good," Brittany whispered into her lips, sliding her arms down to Rachel's waist to hug her close, "Because I'd rather be the one holding you than anyone else."

"Even myself?" Rachel asked, answering her own question when she allowed Brittany to sweep her back up into her arms, barely stopping their kissing to do so. Pushing the door open with her foot, Brittany grinned, kissing her harder and headed up towards Rachel's room.

Barely able to notice her ankle, Rachel gasped when Brittany dropped her onto her bed, moaning when she crawled on top of her. "Oh, okay," she breathed, smiling shyly up at her, "I like you holding me too…"

Brittany pressed a possessive kiss to her lips. "Awesome."

"Yeah," Rachel pulled Brittany down onto her, "Awesome."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm working on a much longer, more involved Brittberry story, and this is an outtake that doesn't fit with the story.

* * *

><p>Rachel had scheduled less than two hours for their encounter, only having added the last forty five minutes because she'd theorized that that would be enough time for her body to calm down and be susceptible to the foreplay necessary for the main event. She had no doubt that Brittany would be a formidable lover, but she wasn't as convinced her body would respond exactly as intended.<p>

But Brittany was quick to reassure her. "Rachel," she smiled, brushing Rachel's hair back from her face, "Relax. You'll tell me what you like and don't like." Covering Rachel's lips in a soft, long kiss, she climbed onto the bed, urging Rachel to wrap her arms around her neck, letting Brittany's body cover hers, "Sexing without orgasms isn't fun. So." Her hand slowly brushed up and down Rachel's waist, blue eyes sparkling, "Let me do what I do best."

"Sex?" Rachel asked vulnerably, breathing in deeply with each new touch, Brittany's fingers slipping under her sweater.

Brittany giggled. "No, silly," she kissed Rachel deeply, coaxing her tongue into her mouth, "Orgasms."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **100 word drabble for endlessdreamer13 on tumblr; first pet. Thanks!

* * *

><p>When Rachel opened the apartment door for her wife, she was already teasing her about forgetting her keys that morning. "It's a good thing I was already here," she smiled, "Or else you'd be stuck outside again."<p>

Brittany grinned. "I knew you'd be home already," she started, kissing Rachel hello, "Besides, I have a surprise!"

"What is it?" Seeing the cardboard box the blonde held, Rachel's eyes widened when something inside moved. "Britt?"

"It's Lord Tubbington's long lost nephew!" Brittany smiled, pulling out a tiny brown tabby kitten.

Sighing, Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "I won't even try saying no."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Two 100 word drabbles requested months ago on tumblr by an anon; Faberry vs. Brittberry. Thanks!

* * *

><p>All Rachel knew was that her secret admirer was a blonde. And from the rest of the evidence she'd collected, she knew they were in glee. Initially, she'd assumed it was Sam, but discreet questioning had ruled him out. Which left, Rachel realized, breath hitching, it was either Quinn or Brittany.<p>

Taking the seat in the back that allowed her to keep an eye on both girls, Rachel started at everything she suddenly noticed: Quinn would completely turn her head to listen to her, and Brittany's eyes would randomly stray to her every so often.

It was exhausting not knowing.

* * *

><p>When Rachel came to school the next morning, she found another card slipped into her locker. Again, slightly messy handwriting stared up at her: <em>meet me in the choir room after glee<em>

Heart pounding, Rachel crushed the card to her chest. Today was the day. Her wooer would be revealed!

Rachel couldn't believe it. Why? _Both_ Quinn and Brittany waiting to speak to Mr. Schuester? _Both_ blondes needing his input when they'd never needed it before?

So _what_ if they were working on a duet together. It was unacceptable.

Glaring at Mr. Schue, Rachel waited.

Waited for who would stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **DD prompt from an anon, who provided 'Rachel turned in her bed, shifting beneath the covers sleepily. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her leg collided with something warm. "Brittany?" She mumbled, confused.' Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel turned in her bed, shifting beneath the covers sleepily, nearly jumping out of her skin as her leg collided with something warm. "Brittany?" she mumbled, confused, "What're you doing in my bed?"<p>

"I got lonely," Brittany answered, searching for Rachel's body with her arms. "Where'd you go?" she mumbled, "You're my little pillow…"

Sitting up, Rachel stared down at the blonde locks splayed across her pillow. Squinting through the darkness, she blushed when she realized Brittany was looking back at her. "Brittany," she tried diplomatically, "Your sleeping bag is on the floor."

"Yeah," Brittany twisted, yawning as she looked to where her sleeping bag had been laid out, "But Tina's taken it."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What about _her _sleeping bag?"

Brittany shrugged. "Santana and Quinn are using it."

"_Together_?" Rachel groaned, "And I suppose they're also using the sleeping bags they brought?"

Shaking her head, Brittany yawned, settling back down onto Rachel's bed. Scooting closer to Rachel, she unconcernedly tugged her down, wrapping her arms around her. Settling her head onto Rachel's shoulder, she sighed contentedly into Rachel's neck, "They didn't bring any sleeping bags. They…" She pressed a sleepy kiss into Rachel's neck, "They agreed to help me get closer to you."

Shivering, Rachel stared at the girl wrapped around her. "Brittany?" she squeaked.

"I told you – you're my little pillow." Smiling, Brittany threw her leg over Rachel's, nudging her closer into her, "Mmm… You're the perfect size. Can I keep you in my…" Yawn, "Pocket?"

"Brittany." Embarrassed, Rachel tried to push herself up, but Brittany tightened her hold.

"Stop that," Brittany chastised, opened her eyes to look directly into Rachel's eyes, "It's sleep time. Unless." She smiled, dropping her head to nuzzle Rachel's neck, "You want to make out?" She sounded hopeful.

Rachel blushed. Heart thumping, she slowly levered herself back down. Turning, curling her body around Brittany's as much as Brittany was curled around her, she swallowed, tentatively placing her free hand on Brittany's hip. "No," she whispered, "Let's, uhm, go slow, okay? Sleep sounds good."

"Aw, okay." Pulling Rachel closer, Brittany shifted her head to kiss Rachel's cheek, "Sweet dreams, Rache."

Rachel hesitantly brushed her lips along Brittany's jaw, eliciting a happy sigh, the taller girl squeezing her. Smiling even as she blushed, Rachel calmed, relaxing her body. "Good night, Brittany."

"…_Finally_," Santana muttered as soon as Brittany and Rachel's breaths deepened back into sleep, wrapping herself closer around Quinn, "Damn, they were keeping me up."

"San," Quinn groaned, "Shut up." Burying her head back into Tina's shoulder, she sighed happily when Tina hugged her arms closer into her.

"Hush," Tina smiled, "It's cute. And, San?"

Santana made a wordless answer.

"Next time I get to be the big-big spoon."

"You wish," Santana grinned, reaching over Quinn's body to squeeze Tina's hip, "But it'll be cute to see you try."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Drunken drabble prompt fill for Brittberrypieberryweek, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks! Also, Spencer, I ended up posting your Rachel as Milo, Brittany as Kida prompt idea as its own story. It's called The Lost City, and it's been really fun to write so far. :D

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't know exactly when the two brunettes had found a place in her life, but she knew it had to be the best thing that ever happened to her. Because, for the first time in her life, she was finally, completely, <em>incredibly <em>content. Smiling, she dipped her nose into Santana's hair.

Santana, who was currently loosely wrapped in Brittany's arms, settled between Brittany's legs as she brushed Rachel's hair, the girl propped between _her _legs on the floor before the bed, slowed. "B?" she asked, settling her hand on Rachel's shoulder as she tilted her head back.

Blinking, Brittany smiled. "S?"

"You just made the most adorable sound," Santana grinned, helping Rachel up as she straightened, climbing onto the bed next to Brittany before rolling behind her.

"You did," Rachel agreed, sliding her arms around Brittany's neck, leaning in to drop a kiss to her neck.

That made Brittany shiver. "I'm just happy," she explained, letting out a giggle when Rachel suddenly tugged her backwards, Santana surging up and twisting to help push her back down before quickly straddling her. Her head landing in Rachel's lap as Rachel's hair fell to tickle her face as she bent over her, lips questing to get her in a 'Spiderman' kiss, Brittany made another happy noise as Santana's hands started sliding up and down her abs.

Snaking her hands up Rachel's back to dig into her shoulder blades, Brittany opened her mouth, arching her back so she better pushed into Santana as Rachel's tongue darted out to dip into her mouth, upside down as it was. Even if it was a work of her dance-flexible body, she loved to tense and test what she could do, the exertion making all of the feeling that much more intense.

"Mmm..." Santana let out, closing her legs on either side of Brittany's thighs, hands moving up Brittany's sides so she could catch Rachel's mouth as she pulled back, "B, your parents are gone, right?"

"_Totally_," Brittany sighed, watching the two brunettes kiss above her. Heart thumping, she grinned evilly, dragging her hands down to push under Rachel's pajama top, flattening her hands to her warm skin. Really, Rachel had the _softest _skin...

"_Brittany_," Rachel giggled, the blonde having used her knowledge of her body to find her ticklish spots, hands falling from Santana's face to clap over Brittany's hands, "That's not very nice."

Santana chuckled, rolling her hips so her pelvis pushed into Brittany's, dark eyes gleaming in the light of the unicorn light the girls had surprised Brittany with for her last birthday. "Rache, when are you going to learn we're _rarely _nice?"

"Yeah, and you like it that way," Brittany grinned, clenching the muscles in her abs so she could pull herself by using Santana's thighs as an anchoring point. Being instantly pulled into a passionate kiss by Santana, Brittany moaned into it when Rachel shuffled forward, small hands pushing under _her _pajama shirt, suddenly squeezing and cupping her breasts, the backs of her palms brushing against Santana's chest due to proximity.

Her lips moving up along Brittany's jaw and cheek and plastering herself to her back, Rachel hummed happily. "Maybe I do..." she punctuated with a swipe of her tongue up to Brittany's ear, "Or maybe I don't." Her fingers rolled across Brittany's nipples, palms following a second later, and her teeth suddenly clamped down on Brittany's ear.

As heat roared down throughout Brittany's body, she gasped into Santana's mouth, body starting to vibrate with the feeling of her two girlfriends practically surrounding her. This, here, was her favorite thing in the world. Feeling so loved and wanted and _involved _with her two brunettes. "I love you," she murmured, murmuring it again as Rachel pulled her head back, capturing her lips once more as Santana's attention went to unbuttoning her pajama top, releasing Rachel's hands and Brittany's chest to the cool air, lips following a second later.

This. Santana and Rachel. Orgasm imminent and just... _Close _to the two girls who meant the most to her. This. The best thing _ever_.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **A prompt from an anon; Rachel gets sick at School after Quinn is FORCED to dance with her in Glee club for the rehearsal of a Trouble Tones number, so Britt takes care of 'Rache' in Rachel's room. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Everything was horrendously awkward but Ms. Corcoran wouldn't allow Rachel to switch partners. Though Rachel knew her birth mother wasn't aware of her and Quinn's sordid past, she still didn't appreciate the lack of cooperation Mr. Schuester was showing, either. <em>He<em> knew – practically everyone that _wasn't_ Ms. Corcoran knew – but no one, not even Quinn herself, seemed willing to save Rachel from the situation she was in.

Quinn had cheated on Rachel just two weeks before, shattering the fairy tale life Rachel had believed she was in. She had been hopelessly in love with the blonde – no, she still was – so this was torture.

"Hey," Quinn murmured, trying to look and seem so _caring_, her voice soft, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Rachel clipped, not looking at her, concentrating fully on the steps her feet were taking and not the feel of the girl who had betrayed her being in her arms,

Quinn sighed. "I know you're mad at me, and I think you should be. But I was _wrong_. I – "

"_No_," Rachel spat, pushing Quinn away, backing up until she walked into Brittany, shivering when her hands suddenly clamped down on her shoulders, stopping her. She couldn't hear anymore of this, "You _can't_ – I don't _want_ – "

"_Rachel_," Ms. Corcoran snapped, "I don't under_stand_ this tantrum. Is it because you're not in the lead?"

Turning her head away, Rachel swallowed.

"Rache?" Brittany whispered, leaning down.

"Put Tina in my place," Rachel's voice cracked, "She can handle the vocal range. I'm withdrawing my participation in this number."

"_Rachel_," Mr. Schuester started, but Rachel shook her head, keeping her face away from Quinn and her birth mother and anyone else that wasn't her rolling backpack as she pulled away from Brittany and picked it up. "I'm storming out," she offered simply, and did just that.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, cool arms suddenly wrapped around her from where she had just been vomiting into the toilet. "You're sick?" Brittany's voice whispered in her ear, her hands smoothing Rachel's hair from her face.<p>

"Q-Quinn," Rachel managed, slumping back into Brittany's arms. "I just – it was too much." Her stomach roiled, but she managed not to let it upset again, breathing in deeply until the urge subsided. "What… What are you doing here?"

Brittany shrugged. "You looked green," she hummed, one of her hands falling down to gently rub Rachel's stomach, "I was concerned."

"Shelby's not going to be ha – " Rachel lost the fight and surged up, bending back over the toilet. Once finished, she was aware of Brittany's fingers stroking her forehead, and she groaned, sitting back again. "I bet my mother wasn't very happy."

"Didn't matter. Q ran out of the choir room five minutes after you did. So practice was practically over." Soft lips brushed along Rachel's ear, "You finished?"

Rachel nodded. "I think so… Thank you." Allowing Brittany to pull her up, supporting her as she pulled Rachel back into her bedroom, Rachel dropped onto her bed, curling up into the position that best settled her stomach; a second later, Brittany wrapped around her. Tears pricked up, and Rachel buried her face into the pillow. "I _loved_ her," she whimpered, "I _still_ love her."

"I know," Brittany whispered back, "Love doesn't die that easily.

"Like," she continued, pushing up on one elbow so she could turn Rachel to face her, smiling down at her, "You gave her yourself, Rache. Now you're just trying to get yourself back. But Quinn's not being nice and making it easy, is she?"

Rachel shook her head.

Brittany smiled sadly, leaning down, rubbing her nose against Rachel's. "You need someone new to love. It's the best way."

Biting her lip, Rachel stared into deep blue eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly, heart giving a thump when Brittany's eyes dropped to study Rachel's lips, "No one – no one else has ever wanted me."

Brittany's hand slid down Rachel's side, catching at the hem of her shirt. "Santana wants you," she smiled, fingers slipping under her shirt, "And so do I."

"Brittany…?"

"You're cute, Rache." Brittany moved her chin up, pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead, "But Quinn didn't know how to _handle_ that cuteness." Her lips trailed down Rachel's nose, her fingers starting to stroke Rachel's hip. "But that's good for me," she smiled, pulling back enough to meet Rachel's eyes again, "Because I _love _cute things."

Rachel's hand whipped up, her fingers splayed across Brittany's lips as she moved in to kiss her. "Rache?" Brittany whispered, wounded, but Rachel shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Let me brush my teeth, Brittany. And then…" Stroking her fingers along Brittany's cheek until she was cupping her face, Rachel's smile widened, blushing, "Then we'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Drunken drabble for kiarcheo; Lord Tubbington hates everyone who come near Brittany, especially Santana and Artie, but he loves Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Brittany called through her bedroom door, "Open the door for me?"<p>

"Uhm, okay," Rachel responded, "Just… A second please…"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm holding a burning hot pot of fondue," she informed the girl on the other side, "And it's kind of burning off the skin on my palms."

"That's not good," Rachel gasped, the door opening a second later. Not paying too much attention to her, Brittany crab-walked in. "Honestly, Rachel," she started, dropping the fondue pot in its usual spot, straightening and turning to glare at the girl now perched on her bed, "You're not being very grateful."

"Grateful?" Rachel answered, for some reason pausing between 'grate' and ful'. "Brittany," she answered, voice deepening as it always did when she was convinced she was superior, "I'm plenty flattered to be featured on this episode of _Fondue for Two_. How_ever_." She coughed, Brittany finally looking at her, "Can you please get this cat of yours off of me?"

Brittany's jaw dropped open. "Are you hiding bacon in that horrible sweater?" she accused, jumping onto the bed, stalking forward on her hands and knees, "Or are you part cat?"

Rachel gave her an unimpressed look. "Brittany," she managed a fake smile, "I have twenty sharp claws anchored in my sweater, getting dangerously close to piercing my skin. Do you think I'd _want _this?"

Instead of answering, Brittany reached out a hand, running her fingers down Lord Tubbington's back. "But Lord Tubbington doesn't like _anyone_," she breathed in surprise, a hand coming up to shove her blonde hair over one shoulder, blue eyes meeting Rachel's directly, "You _must _be barbing him."

"Bribing him," Rachel corrected, and she shook her head. Her hands tensing from where they were cradling Lord Tubbington's lower body and under his chest, she tried to pull the large overweight brown tabby up to meet her eyes, "And I'm not. I just sat down and he _jumped _on me." She pouted, dipping her head to better meet the cat's eyes, "And you're a _very heavy cat_."

His ears swiveling, Lord Tubbington's whiskers trembled as he mewed, suddenly bumping his head against Rachel's jaw.

"Witchcraft," Brittany breathed, staring at Rachel, "You're a witch."

"I am _not_." Glaring at Brittany, Rachel sighed, her hand under Lord Tubbington's chest sliding up to scratch at his ears, "You have any food you can give him to release me?"

Brittany chewed on her lower lip. "Uhm…" she started, her hand coming up to twirl a lock of her hair, "Normally he's all _over_ the _fondue_…" She pointed at the pot.

"Of course." Muttering, Rachel leaned forward, leaning forward more and more as Lord Tubbington refused to let go of her, finally stopping when her forehead bumped into Brittany's shoulder. "He looking like he's going to get off?" she asked hopefully, voice slightly muffled as her lips moved along the off-center sleeve of Brittany's shirt.

Brittany stared down at her. "Uhm… No…" she breathed, hand coming up to cup Rachel's hip, "But, uhm, _Fondue for Two_'s about to start…?"

"Then get this feline off of me!" Rachel ordered, sitting back again, trying to drop her arms until Lord Tubbington only dug his claws farther into her. "Ow, ow," she groaned, pouting as she looked up at Brittany, "_Brittany_…"

But Brittany shook her head. "I don't know," she answered honestly, "Normally he's avoiding _everyone_. He obviously has a crush on you, Rachel!"

"Joy." Sighing, Rachel settled back against the pillow pushed behind her back. Looking at the cat now happily purring, whiskers brushing along her jaw as he stuck his nose against her neck, she groaned. "He doesn't distract from my professional air?" she asked hopefully, watching as Brittany slid off of the bed to finish setting up the webcam.

"Of course not," Brittany chirped, "Most of my audience are cats, anyway."

Rachel slumped. "Really…?" she breathed, looking down at Lord Tubbington, scratching behind his ears as he bumped her jaw again. "Is it too much to ask that Barbra would be watching?" she whispered, sighing, tapping the cat's nose before smoothing her hair down. "Do you need help?" she asked, raising her voice, not really serious.

"Nope!" Brittany responded, squinting at her laptop and the picture it gave her as she swiveled to make it better show her bed and Rachel sitting on it. Bending down to pull the fondue pot, plopping it onto the bed before Rachel, Brittany shuffled forward. Sliding her arm around Rachel's shoulders, pressing into her side, she beamed at the camera. "Welcome!" she beamed, "Today marks a special day in _Fondue for Two_ history – and not just because it's taking place on my bed."

Smiling widely, Rachel suddenly erupted into a blush when Brittany leaned down, rubbing her nose against Rachel's, settling a soft kiss onto her mouth. "Brittany!" she exclaimed, leaning backwards, Lord Tubbington halting her with a loud, "_Mew_!"

"You see," Brittany continued, her hand traveling down to cup Rachel's upper arm, her thumb stroking up and down, beaming down at the smaller girl, "Lord Tubbington, a registered matchmaker, has just revealed that Rachel, here…" She grinned, pulling Rachel closer into her side, "Is _totally _the girl for me."

"_Brittany_!" Rachel squeaked, gaping, shocked still, arms tightening around Lord Tubbington enough that he protested, claws extending again, "You're completely overreaching your duties as host of this program! I thought I was supposed to be on here to spread word about the school play – "

"And you totally were," Brittany cut her off, grinning at her, cutting her off with another kiss, "Until you weren't."

Her jaw dropping, Rachel stared up at Brittany. "Brittany?"

"Rachel?" Brittany smirked, kissing her again.

Rachel barely pulled back. "Brittany?" she gasped.

Brittany's hands curled around her shoulders, pulling her forward. "Rachel?" she whispered, a palm urging Rachel's chin up, sliding back to cup the back of her head and pull her closer.

"Mmm… Immatny…" Rachel hummed, hands suddenly dropping Lord Tubbington completely, burying themselves into wavy blonde hair, as if a switch had been pushed.

Mewling in protest, Lord Tubbington landed between Rachel's knees. Ears pulling back to become flat on his head, he pawed at Rachel's then Brittany's knee, tail lashing.

"Turn off the webcam?" Brittany smiled, pulling back from Rachel's swollen lips enough to ask her cat.

A purr rumbling through his chest, Lord Tubbington lashed his tail, sighed, bobbed his head, and turned, suddenly pouncing towards the desk Brittany's laptop lay on. As he landed on the keyboard, mouth opening directly at the spot the camera was filming from, the video cut off.

"Really?" Rachel wondered forgetting what she was going to say when Brittany kissed her again, tongue slipping into her mouth. "At… At least move the fondue…?" she managed.

"Lord Tubbington's already gotten it," Brittany grinned, pushing Rachel back, sliding over her, and indeed, as Rachel's legs came up, occupying the space the fondue pot had been, only cool sheets and Brittany's legs met her skin.

"What…?" she tried to start, but Brittany was shushing her with her lips again, and, really, did she really have to care past cheese touching her skin? No… She figured, smiling shyly at Brittany as she pulled her closer, why not let the cat worry about it…?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **A 100 word drabbe prompt from sclovefest; ice cream. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Come on…" Rachel quickened her pace down the path. She had left to find the ice cream truck so Brittany could continue feeding the ducks, and now, for her pains, she had a Drumstick melting all over her hand.<p>

But then, like a cliché, when she reached her, Rachel tripped, stumbling, landing on one wrist in a heap on the grass next to Brittany.

"Rachel!" Brittany gasped, dropping down.

"Ice cream?" Rachel smiled weakly, tears pricking her eyes as she offered the undisturbed treat up.

Smiling affectionately, Brittany shook her head and gently pulled Rachel into her arms. "You okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from breadsticks4life; trying on hats. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"No," Brittany scrunched her nose, sweeping the lumberjack hat off of Rachel's head. She held up a striped lady's fedora, "Try this one," and plopped it into place before Rachel could finish smoothing her hair. Studying her with growing eagerness turning her lips up, blue eyes sparkling, Brittany nodded proudly. "<em>Look<em>," she turned Rachel towards the mirror.

Rachel slowly touched the bottom of the hat. "I don't know…" she chewed on her lip, "It's… It's not really _me_."

"It could be, if you wanted." Brittany leaned in behind her, meeting her gaze in the reflection. "Why not take a chance?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **A 100 word drabble prompt from lovecanbesostrange; Berrittana - treehouse, it's stormy. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel snuggled deeper into Brittany's arms. "Listen to that," she whispered loud enough to be heard over the sound of the lashing rain and wind.<p>

"Yeah?" Brittany whispered back, nuzzling her nose into Rachel's ear, "Scary?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Well, I mean, a little. But I meant… It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?"

Her head in Rachel's lap, Santana smiled, opening her eyes. She reached for Rachel's hand, squeezing it. "I get it. Up here, with the rain, and the leaves…"

"And the swaying," Brittany grinned.

"Right." Rachel laughed affectionately, "And the cold so we need to _cuddle_…"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from foxchaos; Berritana - it's Rachel's first birthday with her girlfriends, and they'd like to make it special. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to be blindfolded?" Rachel pouted, a hand catching hers before she could start tugging it off.<p>

"_Raayche_," Brittany giggled, "If you look, San'll get mad."

Rachel curled her fingers around Brittany's, lacing their hands together. "But I hate _surprises_…" she grumbled through a grin, "And I'm so _excited_!"

"Hell, you _should_ be," Santana's smoky voice came closer, seconds before a firm mouth pressed into hers.

Smiling, Rachel used her free hand to pull Santana closer. "Are we there yet?" she breathed when they separated.

"_Rache_," Brittany laughed, sweeping in to kiss her quickly, "Fiiiiine, go ahead~"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Prompt from spoondance; PezberryPie with Brittany noticing Santana's jibes at Rachel becoming more detailed/sexual and seeing Rachel not getting quite as offended. She then decides to stop the silliness and figures sweet lady kisses are the best way to get through to them. Thanks!

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous. Rachel wanted Santana. Santana wanted Rachel. Brittany wanted both. And, she knew, both would want her if given the chance.<p>

It was obvious in the way Santana's words were absorbed by Rachel, the girl barely putting up a fuss. No matter how sexual Santana got – Rachel gobbled it up. She was like the sunflower in Brittany's garden. Loving the heat of the sun and the coolness of her words like water, cool and unapologetic.

Rachel was a sunflower, and Santana was the elements surrounding her.

But, if so, what was Brittany? She wanted the elements, she wanted the sunflower. She wanted _everything_.

So the first moment she got Rachel all to herself, Brittany pounced. Sliding her arms around Rachel's waist, she pulled her in close. "Rache…" she breathed, leaning forward, body pressing Rachel's lower back into the sink of the girls' bathroom, "Do you want me?"

"What?" Rachel asked faintly, lips trembling, hands coming up to dig into Brittany's shoulders, "Brittany…"

"Nuh uh." Shaking her head, smiling, Brittany leaned down, enjoying the expression on Rachel's face as her blonde hair tickled her face, "Do you want me at all?"

Looking away, shy and ashamed, Rachel nodded, her own hands coming up to rest against Brittany's hips. "But…" she sighed, "I don't know if it's fair for you. I mean…"

"Santana," Brittany offered, nodding her head before settling her lips on Rachel's, "You've wanted her for a while now. You've wanted her longer than you've wanted me."

"Brittany." Staring up at her, Rachel bit her lower lip. "I… Maybe. Yes. It's not fair."

Rubbing her thumbs along Rachel's spine, Brittany allowed a smile to cross her face. "It's okay," she sighed, nose brushing against Rachel's, "I understand. Just as long as you grant me some _attention_…" Her hands came up, spreading along Rachel's waist, "I am happy to help you get Santana's attention."

Pushing up on her tiptoes, Rachel's fingers came up to trace along Brittany's brow, sliding down to splay along Brittany's cheek, her lips pressing into Brittany's, Rachel nodded. "Okay," she whispered, "I'll trust you. I've wanted her long enough."

"How long?" Brittany asked before pushing her tongue into Rachel's welcoming mouth, shuffling forward and helping Rachel arch up into her, "And how long for me?"

"A long time," Rachel whispered, lacing her other hand with Brittany's, "Maybe two months before I've wanted you."

Hiding her slight disappointed look, Brittany nodded. "I get it," she smiled, pulling Rachel into her, "And we'll get Santana into this soon enough."

Rachel nodded, pushing into her. "As long as you're there too…" she whispered, eyes opening wide when Santana stepped into the bathroom, "Because you're important, too." Her hand curling around Brittany's shoulder, she motioned Santana forward, meeting her eyes as Brittany ravished her mouth, purring into her lips, "There's enough for _more_ of you…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Lovecanbesostrange sent me this prompt: Just finish this - "No Brittany, we already have two cats, a dog, three rabbits, two goldfish and a parrot." "But Rachel, this little ferret was all alone in a box outside. I can't just leave him. Or her." Rachel: "_" Thanks!

* * *

><p>"No, Brittany. We already have two cats, a dog, three rabbits, two goldfish and a parrot."<p>

"But Rachel, this little ferret was all alone in a box outside. I can't just leave him. Or her."

"Okay, I agree with you that she or he doesn't deserve being out in the cold, but only for tonight. Ferrets are a lot of work, Brittany, and I don't think you're aware of how much. Besides, we barely have the money for the upkeep of our _other_ pets!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiine, tonight works for now. I _guess_. Guess we'll just have to work on her together, huh, Scooby-Doo? Oh, I know, when you're all nice and clean you can give her a hug!"

"...Why doesn't it surprise me that you've already named it? And, no, that thing is _not_ going to come anywhere near me. _Brittany_, stop those puppy dog eyes! _Brittany_. _Stop_. Go and give that critter a bath already!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Huhm... Let me work on her tonight, Scooby. We'll win her over."

"I can still _hear_ you!"

"Love you!"

"Of course that's your response. But I love you too. _Even_ if you insist on playing Dr. Doolittle."

"Love me enough to let Scooby-Doo stay?"

"_Brittany_."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"_Bath_. And what kind of name is Scooby-Doo for a _ferret_, anyway? If it's going to stay, I'll have to talk to her about that..."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Brittany defending Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at her. "I can't <em>believe <em>you," he snapped, "Are you even _listening _to yourself?"

"Of _course_," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are you listening to _me_?"

"Why should we?" Mercedes stepped up to Kurt's side. "It's not like _you're_ the end-all, be-all of what the glee club should do."

Rachel glared at her. "I _am_," she stared at Mercedes, "The glee captain!"

"Only because no one else wanted to do it." Kurt smirked at her.

"And that's my fault _because_ – ?"

Brittany suddenly pushed in front of Rachel. "You two are jealous," she offered point blankly, unimpressed, "So shut up."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Berrittana where there's an overprotective Santana moment. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel beamed as she swung their laced hands. "I know," she grinned, "It's been really obvious what Santana wants for her birthday."<p>

"You mean beside you an' me in nothing but racy lingerie and whipped cream?"

Rachel grinned. "Exactly."

Stopping to drop a kiss to Rachel's forehead, Brittany pulled her close. "I'm really glad Sanny got her head out of her ass when it came to you."

Pink glowed on Rachel's cheeks. "Me too," she whispered, going on tip-toes to kiss Brittany back.

"Ew."

Rachel dropped back down, sighing.

But heroically, Santana appeared from nowhere to curse out the naysayer.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **A 100 word drabble for an anon; Brittany trying to get Rachel to relax and stop worrying about an audition or Nationals or something. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"But I need to practice!" Rachel protested, struggling against Brittany's grip.<p>

"No, no, shh." Whispering, Brittany hushed her, softly kissing her, "You're amazing. Rache. Where's this doubt coming from?" She smoothed her thumb over the creases between Rachel's eyebrows, smiling at her.

Opening her mouth, Rachel paused, shyly meeting Brittany's eyes. "I…" she started, trailing off, "This is just suddenly real. My future."

"And am _I_ in that future?" Brittany smiled, waving off Rachel's response. "No, Rache, you totally have this in the sack."

Rachel's lips quirked up. "Bag. In the bag." She leaned up to kiss Brittany. "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **A 100 word anon prompt; Rachel accidentally calls Brittany stupid in the heat of an argument, and has to apologize. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany's lower lip trembled, giant tears welling up in her eyes. "Stupid?" she whispered, physically pulling away from Rachel, "You're saying I'm stupid?"<p>

"No." Rachel slammed her eyes shut. "No, sweetie, I'm sorry."

But Brittany had already detached herself, pulling herself back.

Rachel stepped forward, her hand resting on Brittany's forearm. "Brittany," she whispered, "Please don't leave me. Please. I wasn't calling _you _stupid. I swear."

Teary blue eyes met hers, a normally strong hand trembling against her waist. "Rache?"

Cupping Brittany's cheeks, Rachel swallowed, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Please. You know I don't mean it."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an non; sleepy time Rachel and Brittany. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Brittany mumbles, curling her arm tighter around Rachel's waist. She's pretty much asleep except for the flickering of her eyes as she looks at the back of Rachel's head.<p>

Rachel, pretty much as asleep as Brittany is, scoots back until she's perfectly against Brittany's pelvis. "Love you," she smiles, pressing a tired kiss to the arm under her head.

Brittany smiles as well. "Love you too, Rache." She buries her nose into Rachel's hair, shifting her hand to better cup Rachel's hip, "Love you so much…"

Already drifting into a deep dream state, Rachel snuggles tighter into her. "…Much."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon; Rachel's in New York, and Brittany's starting to withdraw from her because she doesn't think she's good enough. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking I could fly you up this weekend…?" Rachel asked hopefully.<p>

"Really?" Her voice sounding interested but subdued, Brittany didn't say anything else right away. "I… I think I can do that."

Rachel lightly frowned. "Would this weekend not work? I don't want to interfere with anything else you need to do."

"I wanna do _you_." Brittany sounded a little more enthused, and a sigh blew through the phone, "Just… Let me ask my mom."

"Brittany…? No, Brittany, wait. Are you… Okay?"

"What? Rachie, I'm fine. I'll be back."

Rachel really, really wanted to believe she was.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon, who just asked for Pieberry. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany was always warm. Though it may have been a combination of her wonderful winter coats and hats as well as her natural body temperature, Rachel really didn't care. Bundled up in Brittany's arms, the two of them laughing and cheering for Santana trying to teach Tina how to ice skate, she was more aware of Brittany than of the snowflakes starting to drift from the sky.<p>

When Brittany sighed happily, squeezing Rachel's waist, Rachel smiled. "Do you want to go back out there?"

"Skating?" Brittany hummed, "Only if you go."

"Then, no. I like being in your arms more."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; they just started dating and Rachel wants to visit Brittany after cheer nationals in the locker room but wasn't prepared that Brittany might be without clothes. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Barely paying attention to the knowing smiles and giggles greeting her as she slipped inside the locker room, Rachel could barely contain her excitement and pride as she scanned for her hopeful girlfriend. Nearing the end of the rows of lockers, she swung around at a happy, "Rachie?"<p>

"Britt – " she started, her giant smile turning into an opened mouth gawk as a very naked, very excited Brittany swept her up into a giant hug. Pressed up against her, rigid and instantly weak with surprise and heart pounding awareness, Rachel barely kept her eyes on Brittany's face, "Bri-Brittany… You… Did it."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from foxchaos; Berrittana cuddles. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Though Rachel, physically, may have been the smallest of the three, it didn't mean she was automatically the littlest spoon. Brittany, for her part, loved it when Rachel crawled in behind her, molding herself to her back. And Santana, though she'd never admit it to anyone else, loved it when Rachel would sit down first on the couch, stretching her legs out around Santana's.<p>

"Sanny?" Brittany whispered to Santana as the two watched Rachel slumbering after an intense football practice. "We need to figure out more ways to get Rachel to be big spoon."

"Yeah," Santana smiled softly, "We do."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from sclovefest; Rachel's parents are impressed with Brittany. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Busying herself with pouring her and Brittany some tea, Rachel still gave her father a hopeful smile when he entered, a stack of dirty dishes in his hands. "Do you need any help?"<p>

"No, dear," Hiram smiled back, sliding the dishes into the sink and turning the water on. Tapping his fingers on the sink as he waited, he said over his shoulder, "Brittany's a lovely girl."

Rachel blushed, nodding. "She is."

"And not just aesthetically." Turning the water off, Hiram dropped a kiss to Rachel's cheek, picking up one of the tea cups, "Let me give this to her."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Pieberry cuteness. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Diving onto the bundled up shape on the bed, Rachel let out an excited yelp when the blankets opened for two arms to fly out and wrap around her, pulling her into a warm, soft body. "Help!" she giggled, wiggling, "Brittany! A blanket monster's got me!"<p>

"I'm not a blanket monster, silly," Brittany grinned widely, burying her face into Rachel's neck and nuzzling her, tangling their legs together, "Blanket monsters have scotch tape accents."

"Scottish?" Rachel giggled again, sliding her hands under Brittany's pajama top to splay across her back, snuggling deeper into Brittany's embrace.

"Right." Brittany kissed her. "Scottish."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from Riley; Britt & Rach are dating after they found each other at a cookie lovers convention and when they go up to Rachel's room to make out, they find that Rachel's dads hid boxes of cookies all through her room. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel was staring at the vegan cookies when two arms wrapped around her, her name squealed directly into her ear. Starting, jumping around, Rachel stared up into wide, excited blue eyes. "Brittany?"<p>

"Rachel!" Grinning, the blonde hugged her close. "Mmm…" she whispered, rubbing her nose against Rachel's hair, "You smell like cookies…"

* * *

><p>They toured the cookie convention, hands clasped together, so when Brittany kissed her over their shared vegan cookie ice cream, it wasn't a surprise to Rachel when they stumbled up to her hotel room.<p>

But as her back hit the bed, cookies spilled out around her head. "_Dad_…"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Rachel, Brittany, and Santana all dancing tango, and getting handsy with each other. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel and Brittany are messing around after their dance classes, and Brittany is rummaging through the stack of CDs, excitedly running over to Rachel as soon as the tango music starts playing.<p>

It's not the first time they have tangoed, but it is the first time that instead of the blonde catching her in the middle of the dance, Santana is releasing her. Back and forth, between the two girls, Rachel's getting lost in a fierce whirl of performance and excitement.

And as the dance progresses, with every new touch and tease, rising tension, Rachel doesn't want it to end…


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from Riley; in the future after school has finished, Rachel & Britt moved to California so Britt could dance & Rachel could star in a new version of HighSchool Musical. Rachel has just got home from filming to find Britt bought home a duck. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Still smiling from the thirteen year old girl in the lobby of their apartment having asked for her autograph, Rachel's smile grew when she heard the telltale sound of her girlfriend in the bathroom. "You taking a bath, sweetie?" she called out.<p>

"Ah huh," Brittany answered, a giggle following a second later.

Deciding to grab herself a glass of wine before joining her, Rachel had not been prepared for the waddling of webbed feet that came up behind her, Brittany hurrying into the kitchen a second after.

"There you are," Brittany admonished, "I just turned around for a _second_."

"B…Brittany…?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Pieberry with Unholy Trinity friendship. Rachel and Britt are secretly dating. Rachel doesn't want anyone to know despite her two dads. Britt is fine with it as long as she can be with her girlfriend. Santana and Quinn are the only ones who know. One day Britt sees Finn ask Rachel out and Rachel doesn't decline because shortly before there were rumours about them. Que a devastated Britt confronting Rachel and Rachel not knowing what to do so Quinn and Santana step in to comfort Britt. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany can't help but listen to her girlfriend talking with her ex. Rachel's locker is across the hallway from Brittany's, and as the tired question leaves Finn's lips, Brittany smiles to herself as she waits for Rachel's refusal.<p>

It didn't come.

Wheeling around, meeting Rachel's dark, hesitant eyes, Brittany stares at her. "What?" she mouths, slumping, heart breaking as Rachel looks down, shoulders rising. "What…?" she whispers, seeing equal heartbreak stain Rachel's face…

And she's suddenly in the bathroom, sobbing into Quinn and Santana's arms. "Why?" she gasps, trembling, "Why would she…?"

Quinn and Santana can only hold her tighter.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Santana just finishes making her comment about Rachel's apparently thick middle eastern style mustache, Rachel runs out of the room in tears, which shocks everyone, Brittany blows up at Santana like crazy, and goes to comfort Rachel, and Rachel breaks down, letting Brittany know she remembers EVERY insult, and has just been putting on a brave face. I didn't get it exactly done, but that's okay. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Loud slapping of feet was the only warning before a blonde blur barreled into the bathroom. "Rachel?" Brittany's voice, tinged with still-simmering anger and worry, "Are you in here?"<p>

"Last stall," Rachel sniffed, "Though I don't know why you care. Please leave if you're here to just grind the dagger in even more."

"Wouldn't it cut you?" The door of the stall rattled as Brittany tried to push it open, rattling again when she pulled, "Rachel?"

Rachel started crying again, hands tightening over her face. "Go away."

"Not going to do that." Brittany's arms suddenly folded around her, "I'm here."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; unrequited love - when Rachel leaves for New York she forms a bond with Brittany. They start writing emails and end up skyping everyday. When Rachel comes to visit her Dads she makes a stop at Brittany's who she finds upset. Britt tells Rachel that she and Santana just broke up. Rachel consoles Britt and Britt being who she is they end up having sex. Rachel thinks it's a one time thing and leaves in the morning. Britt confronts her, tells her she loves her. Rachel does not. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel can still feel Brittany's hands on her. "What?"<p>

Brittany can still feel Rachel under her. "I love you." She reaches out, fingers grasping air as Rachel doesn't meet her.

"No. _No_." Rachel blinks furiously, mouth opening, closing, then opening again. "It was just a one time thing. A mistake. We're friends, Brittany. Just _friends_."

"_No_. You listened to me." Her throat trembling, Brittany tries once again to reach for her, "You _slept_ with me."

Rachel steps back. "Brittany." Her voice catches. "You were vulnerable. I'm sorry. But you're… You're just my friend."

"Friend…?"

"Friend." Rachel tears up. "I'm sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **100 word prompt from wesleyaccola; Brittberry in Disney. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Happily swinging their laced hands between them, Brittany detached long enough to slide her arm around Rachel's shoulders. "There," the blonde smiled, fingers softly stroking Rachel's shoulder, "My side was getting lonely."<p>

Rachel relaxed into her, hugging her back. "You're finally getting tired? Nothing else exciting?"

"Disneyworld is _always_ exciting," Brittany corrected playfully, sticking her tongue out at her, "It's just almost time for the fireworks, and…" She leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek. Pecking her nose on the way back up, she giggled at Rachel's longsuffering expression, "I want to make sure I don't lose you in the crowd."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **DD for an anon who gave me the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"But you mean everything to me!"<p>

Pulling her pillow tighter against her face, breathing in the scent of her lavender detergent, Brittany couldn't believe what her – girlfriend? – was saying.

"If that's so," she murmured, shivering, pulling the pillow down enough to roll her blue eyes at Rachel, "Then prove it to me."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "How?" she threw her hands up, shuffling forward on her knees across Brittany's bed, "I've already tried to show through my words and actions. Brittany. Brittany, please."

Pushing up on her elbow, Brittany dropped her pillow. "Prove it to me," she repeated stubbornly, jutting her chin out as she stared at Rachel, "Prove to me that you wouldn't be afraid to shout our relationship across the halls of McKinley High."

"_That's_ what you want?" Rachel's nostrils flared. "Brittany. Shouldn't you know better?"

Brittany shrugged. "Just prove to me," she whispered, allowing Rachel to cover her body with hers, "And I'll believe you."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon, who just requested Brittberry. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Feeling the cooling sweat on her body with every light snore Brittany blew over her chest, Rachel stared up at her bedroom ceiling. Comfortable under the weight of her splayed across her with one arm slung low over her waist and legs tangled with hers, the only reason Rachel hadn't joined the blonde in sleep was that her mind was too awake. Too happy.<p>

She was in love.

Irrevocably, irreversibly, irresistibly in love.

"Rache?"

Closing her eyes, melting at the sleepy smile on her girlfriend's face, Rachel snuggled into her. "I love you," she whispered, "I love you so much."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; alternate season three with Brittany and Rachel coming out to the gleeks. Thanks! It's been so long since I've written this ship, jeez.

* * *

><p>Rachel's hands are sweaty on the piano keys. Normally she'd be mortified at the showing of nervousness, but at least this time she knows it's warranted. Behind her with her legs on either side of hers, Brittany is softly rubbing her shoulders and upper arms, leaning slightly into her back. "You smell good," she whispers.<p>

Rachel smiles. "I should. I used your favorite shampoo."

Abandoning her massage to wrap her arms around Rachel's waist, hugging her as she smiles into Rachel's hair, Brittany shifts so she can rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "You're tiny. Good thing I'm so flexible so I can do this." She squeezes her, then adds, "It's my favorite because you use it, you know."

"I didn't know that." Rachel presses her head into Brittany's. Pulling her hands off of the piano, she moves her hands to Brittany's arms, gently resting on them, "That's really sweet. Thank you."

"Mmhm!" Brittany makes them sway back and forth, "Now I'll tell you something I'm thankful for." Kissing Rachel's cheek, she pulls back, swinging her legs over the piano bench; once leveled, she helps Rachel up, walking around to meet her so she can immediately hug her again. "I'm thankful for you doing this for me."

Rachel relaxes into her. "For us," she murmurs, meeting Brittany's eyes before leaning up to brush her lips along the blonde's, "This is for us, Brittany."

Kissing her back, slowly, sweetly drawing her into a deeper embrace, Brittany pulls back when the warning bell rings. "While I don't think anything would be wrong with us telling everyone by them walking in on us kissing..." she nuzzles Rachel's cheek, grinning at the intake of breath that elicits, "I know that's not what you want."

"You're right. It's not. Thank you." Cheeks pinking, Rachel steps back. Taking a seat on the piano bench again, this time facing more of the bleachers, she pats the spot next to her and, as Brittany joins her, sits up straight and pulls at her dress and pats down her hair.

Brittany suddenly presses a firm kiss to her cheek. "You'll do great," the blonde promises as she pulls back.

Looking into her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes, gaze tracing down to her wide, smiling lips, Rachel smiles and nods, and reaches for her hand.

"So will you," she promises back just as the first few gleeks straggle in.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; "She's mine." Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel pushed her face into Brittany's shoulder. Her hands clutched at the blonde's upper back, curling around her shoulder blades. "She's mine," she muttered, pressing her body into hers, melting into her.<p>

Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed Rachel's forehead. "_So_ yours," she grinned.

Laughing softly, Rachel nuzzled into Brittany's neck. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're cute."

Rachel laughed again, pulling back. She met Brittany's eyes, then swiveled around, pulling Brittany's arms around her waist. She grinned up at Mr. Schuester. "Got it, yet?"

Looking like he'd swallowed something, Mr. Schuester nodded. "Uhh… Right," he cleared his throat, "Right."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; lollipops. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany licked her lollipop.<p>

Looking at her out of the corner of her eye, Rachel shuffled on her feet.

Brittany grinned. Her tongue swiped along the lollipop again. "Rachel?"

"What?"

"Heh." Barely audible, Brittany leaned down, lips brushing along the side of Rachel's jaw. Her body flanked Rachel's back.

A shiver ran up Rachel's body. Her palm tensed around Brittany's side. "What?"

Breathing in deeply, Brittany's nose dragged along Rachel's shoulder. Her fingers splayed out along Rachel's waist. The lollipop dropped to land at her feet.

Rachel swallowed, her neck arching into the blonde.

Brittany kissed along her neck. "Perfect."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **100 word drabble for pezberrykisses; "Brittany, we seriously can't keep all these animals we bring home." Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany glared at her, pouting. She tilted her head.<p>

"No," Rachel set her feet, rolling her eyes at her, "Too many animals! _Brittany_."

Looking down, Brittany resettled her feet.

"_No_. **_No_**_."_

Brittany lowered her eyelashes, practically batting them at her. She reached out, pulling Rachel into her, hands cupping her hips. A smile spread across her face.

Leaning back, Rachel tried to look severe. Her hands splayed along Brittany's biceps. "Brittany."

"Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes slitted. "No. No more animals. _Brittany_."

Stepping even closer, Brittany leaned in, lips curving up as they brushed along Rachel's cheek. "C'mon…"

Rachel shivered. "_Brittany_…"

"_C'mon_…"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; "She's just like you." Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel's hand slipped into Brittany's. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her chin into Brittany's shoulder, smiling broadly. "She's just like you."<p>

Brittany looked back, squeezing her hand. "And like you."

"Like us?"

The blonde nodded. "Fine," she tugged Rachel around, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her into her, gazing at the jungle gym with a wide smile on her face, "She's totally both of us."

Pausing in her tumble along the suspended bridge, wide green eyes and messy blonde hair waving excitedly at the two of them, Ashley Berry-Pierce executed a perfect somersault off of it.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; "Will Santa still come?" Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Will Santa still come?"<p>

Hiding her smile in Brittany's hair, Rachel slid her hands along her shoulders. "I'm sure of it," she grinned. Her fingers played along Brittany's nape.

Brittany looked up, the top of her head sliding along Rachel's cheek. "Do you even believe in Santa?"

Rachel pursed her lips, still smiling. "I believe that _you_ believe in him. Isn't that enough?"

Turning around, Brittany pushed forward, knocking Rachel onto her back, climbing onto the bed and pushing her knees in between her legs. Her head dipped, lips mapping, sliding along Rachel's neck. "Wow…" she murmured, "You're so _allowing_…"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; g!p Brittany, "Baby..." Don't read if you don't like. :} Thanks!

* * *

><p>Looking up from her desk, Rachel's eyes almost immediately darkened as they dragged down Brittany's body. Dressed in a tight tank top and Adventure Time boxers, it was obvious she had just woken up from more than just her sleep-mussed hair.<p>

"Baby?" Brittany repeated, sleepily rubbing her arm, "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Without saying a word, Rachel closed her work and rose, arms coming up to wrap around Brittany as she drew her into a deep kiss. "I can think of one reason for me to go to bed," she whispered, smiling.

Smile growing herself, Brittany swept her up.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Another 100 word g!p one, prompted by an anon. I decided to switch it up a bit. XD Don't like, don't read. Thanks!

* * *

><p>It was almost innocent how Rachel swayed into Brittany's backside. After looking back to see if the girl needed help in the crowd, Brittany realized what was going on the second time it happened. Hands tightening on the railing, she pushed her hips back into the girl to elicit a third time.<p>

Rachel's caught breath blew across her ear, the girl's fingers suddenly sliding along Brittany's waist.

"So you really _are_…" Brittany whispered, rocking back again as heat simmered, growing up through her body, feeling the hardening length pushing into her, "Santana _said_…"

Rachel _innocently_ swayed into her again. "Yes."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; dreaming. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel was dreaming. Brittany could see it in the fluttering of her eyelashes and the soft pulsing of her fingers against her palm splayed across Brittany's sternum. Her smaller body was wrapped around hers, soft hair tumbled and curly over Brittany's chest and neck.<p>

"I wonder what you're dreaming about…" Brittany smiled. The words barely passing her lips, she let out a contented breath of air, tangling her fingers in Rachel's hair at the nape of her neck to keep her better anchored as she let her head relax into her pillow. "I know what I want to dream about..."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **100 word prompt from Taylor144; more g!p. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel was pressed against the back of Brittany's bedroom door. "I…" she swallowed, "I just don't know…"<p>

Smiling, Brittany stepped forward. Reaching for Rachel's hand, she took in her expression. "Do you want this?" she asked gently, sliding her hands under Rachel's sweater, feeling her, "Or should I stop now?"

"No!" Blushing, nodding, Rachel's hands caught at Brittany's waist. "I mean…" she trailed off, "I want this."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded again. "I just… I'm a virgin."

"Oh." Smiling again, Brittany grabbed her hand. "Here," she breathed, pushing Rachel's hand against her hardening, growing member, "How does this feel?"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; carnival. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Ring toss! Or dart balloons!"<p>

"Dart balloons?" Shifting her head up to watch Brittany's excited chattering, Rachel basked in the feeling of her arm wrapped around her shoulders, their hips brushing along each other as they walked.

Brittany nodded. "Throw darts at balloons. Break enough and get prizes! Santana always tried to get me the biggest one, but that was back when we were dating, so now it's _my _turn to win _you _the largest stuffed animal!" Stepping aside to drop her arm to be able to take Rachel's hand, the blonde squeezed it, grinning down at her. "Ready?"

"Ready!"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; clowns. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel <em>hated<em> clowns. She'd had to skip _Send in the Clowns _in her Barbra playlist for _years _until she had grown strong enough to look _past _the words and enjoy the song for its historical value and what it meant for Barbra's career.

Brittany _loved _clowns. She thought they were creepy and jovial and exciting and were the highlight to the carnivals and circuses she attended.

However, when she and Rachel fell into their relationship, Brittany was determined to cure Rachel of her fear.

Dressing up like one in the middle of the night, though, hadn't been the best solution.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **100 word prompt from yashkaboom, asking to follow-up chapter 50. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes fluttered shut. "This is…?" she gasped.<p>

Brittany nodded, pushing Rachel's hand harder into her, compensating for the instinctual spasm of her fingers. "Yes," she smiled, leaning forward, lips brushing along Rachel's cheek, "Okay?"

"More than okay…" Taking a deep breath, Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Lips slanting up, she took a step forward. Curling her other hand around Brittany's waist, she lifted her chin. She smiled. "Kiss me…?"

Brittany smiled back. "Kay," she whispered, moving forward to enfold Rachel in her arms. "You're so _tiny_…" she breathed.

"Too…?" Rachel kissed her back.

"No." Brittany's teeth flashed. "Perfect size."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **DD prompt from an anon, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"I dare you to kiss me."<p>

Watching her own fingers stroke the ivory keys of the choir room's piano, Rachel's gaze rose to look at the blonde standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

Smiling, crossing her arms and resting her elbows on the piano's edge as she leaned over it, Brittany met her eyes. "What I said. I _did _say that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did." Rachel nodded, lips curling up, "Pardon me for being cautious."

"Why? You're… You're really cute, Rachel. Haven't I said that before?"

Frowning, Rachel's fingers paused on the keys. "No. This is the first time you've said anything like that," she met Brittany's eyes again. "You _are _prone to making fun of me," she pushed.

"I make fun of everyone." Looking genuinely confused, Brittany tilted her head. "Wait. Are you capital S straight?"

Rachel's eyes flew to meet hers again. "I'm…" She frowned, shaking her head, "None of your business."

Studying the smaller girl, a slow smile spread across Brittany's face. "I see…" she mused, starting to make her way around the piano, "I think I really do see…" Coming to a stop in front of Rachel, partially bent over her, Brittany lightly ran her fingers up her side. Smiling as Rachel shivered, chin raising in response, Brittany leaned down even further.

"I dare you," she repeated, breath blowing across Rachel's lips, fingers playing with her hair, "I double dog dare you."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittberry and Quinntana, where Quinntana is the cute couple. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Even though Brittany knows she and Rachel make a hell of a cute couple, there are times when she thinks they don't hold a candle to Quinn and Santana.<p>

Like now, where the two other girls are sharing an ice cream cone, full of smiles and shared laughs, nose rubs and lips barely touching as they mouth the ice cream.

Brittany frowns. She has her own ice cream cone, pistachio, while Rachel has French vanilla, but she knows from personal experience that Rachel wants nothing of her nut cream anywhere near her.

"No," Rachel had protested once, "I don't care how it tastes. The only nuts I want on my ice cream are the nuts when I choose to have Rocky Road!"

But because Brittany _always _has pistachio at that particular ice cream parlor, she's stuck licking it by herself, Rachel pressed close into her side, fingers idly playing with her hand. Brittany wrinkles her nose.

"What is it?" Rachel asks without looking at her. At Brittany's surprised silence, she elaborates, taking a deep lick of her cone, "You've tensed."

"Oh." Sighing, Brittany curls her hand around Rachel's. "Just thinking how unfair it is that _they_..." She pushes her chin in their friends' direction, "Are being cuter than us."

Rachel laughs, and Brittany loves hearing it even if it surprises her. "Really?"

"Yes." Brittany pouts. She thought she'd get a kiss from that, at least.

Rachel's cool lips brush along her jaw. "Hush," she whispers, lacing their joined hands together, "Let them have _this _victory. We do, after all, take first place in so many more."

Quinn and Santana relax even further into each other's sides, giggling over something said under their breaths.

Brittany hums, then smiles, placing a soft kiss to the top of Rachel's head. "Okay," she relents, "They can have this_._"

"Good," Rachel replies, kissing her jaw again, smiling, "Love you."

Brittany beams widely, hugging her close. "Love you too."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon, who asked for carnival fun. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany was the second person in Rachel's life to win her a present at the carnival. Squeezing the medium-sized teddy bear in her arms, Rachel didn't care how inexpensive it really was. "You won me a teddy bear…" she breathed, smiling giantly at Brittany, "You really did."<p>

Smiling back, curling her hand around Rachel's elbow, Brittany knocked their shoulders together. "I did," she agreed, sliding down to grab Rachel's hand, barely waiting for her to shift the bear around, "But I'm not done! There's still the House of Mirrors and the other rides and more prizes to be won! C'mon!"


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; where Rachel is trying to cook, but Brittany tries to distract her. Thanks!

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night, the night Rachel would try out her latest recipe from one of the culinary magazines her fathers loved or from the cooking channel Brittany <em>so <em>knew she watched whenever she had the apartment to herself. Normally, Brittany had no problem occupying herself for the hour or two or three her girlfriend would spend. She would work on some dance routines, look over the books and research her contacts in Europe would send her, or even turn on one of the soaps she could remember always watching with Santana and her mother. Basically, she knew Thursdays were her girlfriend's nights, and she did her best to stay out of her way.

But not that night. No, not that night.

Having come from a successful audition that would guarantee her the main role in the winter showcase, as well as proven a theorem her annoying ex-roommate had never seemed to shut up about, something she couldn't wait to rub into her nose later that year, Brittany was buzzed beyond words.

"C'mon," she smiled, nuzzling the back of Rachel's neck, making sure to breathe hot air across her ear, "Celebrate with me."

Shivering, letting out a tight gasp as she tried to keep her body frozen, spatula held high in the air, Rachel's free hand dug into Brittany's side. She pinched, _hard_.

"_Ah_! Rache!" Pouting, Brittany shifted away, making sure more of her body was further on the occupied hand's side. "Not nice."

"No," Rachel smiled, correcting, "Not _nice_ is you _knowing _I'm busy with my weekly culinary exploration and _still _wanting me to cast it off." Turning in Brittany's grip, she gave her a determined expression even as she set the spatula down behind her to rub affectionately along the area she'd pinched. "Now," she pushed up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips, "Let me congratulate you first with a lovely feast?"

Brittany kissed her back, hard and full of passion. Hands having come up to curl around the back of her head, urging her up and closer, she whispered into Rachel's lips, "I want to eat something else instead."

Rachel's fingers slid along her lower back. "And I want you to eat that too," she breathed huskily, meeting Brittany's eyes squarely before kissing her again, "As well as I want to repay the action many-fold, but, _Brittany_."

Closing her eyes, Brittany groaned, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"I've had this planned for over a week. I'm serious. This recipe's for you." Reaching up to stroke Brittany's cheek, pecking her nose and laughing softly, Rachel smiled affectionately. "And, honey, with this energy, I _guarantee _you that we'll have all the energy we want for later." She kissed Brittany again, "Okay? Hmm? Okay?"

Grumbling, Brittany sagged down so her face pressed into Rachel's shoulder, hands resting on Rachel's waist. Almost doubled, she growled as Rachel's fingers played at the strip of skin between her shirt and jeans. "Fiiiiiine," she sighed.

Rachel kissed her forehead. "Thank you," she straightened, stepping away and picking up the spatula again, shooing Brittany away with one last kiss, "I _promise _you won't regret it."

"Right." Grumbling again, Brittany slunk out of the kitchen. Fine, she decided, already reaching up to remove her shirt, tossing it at the couch, her bra and jeans following a second later, not like she was going to make it easy for her girlfriend, wandering in and out of the kitchen naked as she planned to. As she pushed her underwear down, an evil grin slid across her face. No, Brittany settled onto the couch, switching on the first adult channel, not easy at all.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **An anon asked for Brittberry, forceful kiss. Thanks!

* * *

><p>After her Train Wreck Extravaganza, after Artie and his mother are already long gone, everyone else having either stumbled off or gotten a ride with Kurt and Finn on their first or second sweep, Rachel's doing her best to make one final sweep around her house before the new sensations of being swirly drunk get too much. No one's in the bathrooms, and no one's in the top two floors of her house, she laughs happily to herself as she hops down the last step before having to grab the rail because the floor spins out from under her, but one more look in the basement wouldn't hurt... Right?<p>

But all those _steps_... If this last one had given her so much trouble, she frowns to herself, than why chance the basement's many?

..._No_! she answers herself, wagging her finger in the air as if there's another of her receiving its intention, that's no way to act as a host! And a good host, she continues, clutching the stair rail closely, shuffling down as non-swaying as she can, must do all she can to insure she's not leaving any guest bereft! ...Even if she doesn't know that guest is there.

Landing on the floor, toes gripping the carpet, as apparently somewhere along the way she'd lost her shoes, Rachel takes in the disheveled state of her performance space. Though messy, it looks unoccupied, she thinks as she skims past everything... Until, what's that? Something pink in the _very_ white room?

And sure enough, as she toddles forward, weaving her way around the various abandoned bottles cups and couch cushions on the floor, there's one Bri... Uh... Brittany P-_Pierce_ - Rachel can _remember _things! - Brittany Pierce fastening her pink with black polka dots bra back on standing near the couch. "_Brittany_?" she bursts out.

"_Hey_," the blonde smiles broadly as she spins smoothly on her heel, finishing up the adjusting of her bra, "_Rachel_."

Rachel pretends that her gaze is not drunkenly swimming up and down the other girl's abs and breasts and neck and abs and arms and breasts and did she mention abs yet? "You're still here," she manages dumbly instead.

Brittany cocks her head. "Did I miss a ride?"

Rachel blinks. The "ride" in her mind is anything but automobile related. Her eyes trace down the black tie Brittany had somehow retrieved from the ceiling fan earlier that night; she draws herself up straight, hands worrying at her green dress. "You're sleeping with me," pops out of her mouth.

Brittany's eyes widen, but her smile doesn't dim. "Okay," she chirps.

Nodding, Rachel watches as Brittany steps forward, meeting her halfway in the room. She's still only bra and shorts and tie-clad, her hat somewhere even a not drunk her would have trouble finding, Rachel thinks, and annoyingly, Rachel's heart is hammering in her chest. All she wants to do is grab that tie and _tug_ - "Huh?" Apparently Brittany had been talking.

"I'll be sharing your bed?"

Oh. Rachel swallows. Is she really so drunk that the floor is warping? Because how else is she supposed to explain her body's urge to gravitate into Brittany's space? "Where _else _would you sleep?" she bluffs, hoping it'll give her some time to _stop _staring at Brittany's tie.

The blonde shrugs, that smile still on her face. "I'm sure I'd find my way into your bed anyways. I'm good like that."

Turning, leading Brittany to the stairs and hoping she can't see how she's weaving, Rachel nods. "I don't doubt that," she stops at the bottom, taking a deep breath. Oh what the hell, she thinks, her heartbeat picking up again as Brittany nears, she can always blame the alcohol, right? She can always -

Brittany steps into her space, and Rachel whirls around. Her hand takes a couple of tries before it's wrapped in Brittany's tie, but as soon as it is, she's pulling, forcing Brittany's head into her space. Swallowing the blonde's surprise with her mouth, her other hand smacks firmly into the back of her neck, urging her head and mouth closer. Slipping her tongue out, pushing against Brittany's lips only to suddenly have access into her mouth, Rachel pushes up even harder on her toes. No matter how much she's running on adrenaline, she _can't_ keep this _up_, and - and suddenly Brittany's arms come up, wrapping around her back and waist to hold her up, into her body, moaning happily in the back of her throat as Rachel's fisted hand in her tie continues pulling her close. "God that's hot," she groans as soon as Rachel's tongue pulls back, pushing hers between Rachel's lips a second later, "So, so hot."

"Yes," Rachel agrees, keeping her leverage even as they sink down onto the floor, maneuvering to avoid the stairs, Brittany's larger body covering hers, "Being drunk is _amazing_."

Brittany laughs. "Welcome," she kisses Rachel back firmly, taking control of Rachel's initial forcefulness by settling herself solidly between her legs, nuzzling into her cheek and sucking her lower lip into her mouth to bite down onto it, making Rachel moan and snap her eyes open in surprise, "To being _normal_."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; forehead kiss. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Brittany was the queen of forehead kisses. Having been the recipient of one on several different occasions, Rachel had come to the conclusion that it wasn't something <em>too <em>special. Though it was special just for being the attention of Brittany, it wasn't anything to obsess over.

Which was probably mainly because of the rate of how often it happened. Like after We Are Young. Or Shout. Or even after Tik Tok. Each time, Brittany had found her, had immobilized her with a strong hug, and kissed her forehead. Though perhaps she'd been more affectionate after she'd vomited on her, it didn't really matter, and it didn't make it more important.

Because Brittany gave forehead kisses.

Because Rachel received forehead kisses.

And because though both of those statements were fact, it was the fact that Rachel wasn't the _only_ one to receive forehead kisses that caused her the most, heavy, second-guessing.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Prompted from an anon, who asked for a Brittberry sexual headcanon. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>What was their first kiss like?<strong>

It was brief and simple, not even bothering with any tongue because Brittany was just kissing Rachel to finish her 'kissed everyone in school' list. Their _real _first kiss came later.

**Where were they the first time they had sex?**

It was their first trip together as a couple, about half a year into their relationship: long enough for Rachel to fully believe, as horrible as it sounds, that Brittany was serious about being in a relationship with _her_. They were at Disney World, in their themed hotel Brittany's family had a lifetime deal with, three days into their trip. Even though Rachel had had misgivings there would be enough for them to do, she'd been pleasantly proven wrong. Brittany's enthusiasm was catching, and after the light show where Brittany had held her, laughing and cheering in her ear as her body kept her warm, Rachel had quietly decided, memorizing the sight of fireworks reflecting in her girlfriend's shining blue eyes, that she was ready to fully give herself to her. It wasn't the first time Rachel had fallen asleep naked in an equally naked Brittany's arms, but it was the first time Rachel felt completely, wonderfully comfortable.

**Who's louder?**

It depends on how worked up Rachel is. If Brittany's been teasing her, or she's just _so _turned on, nothing can stop her from using her singer's lungs for full impact. Other times, she's quieter, glad to take the background to Brittany's gasps and moans and flare for making the dirtiest things sound _incredibly _sexy because honestly, it's only when they're having sex that Rachel enjoys letting someone else steal the show - and that's because it makes her proud _she's _the one making Brittany make noise. Besides, for the simple fact Brittany's so flexible, it's easier to do some things _no one _could stay silent through. (Rachel's proud of that, too.)

**Who wakes up first?**

That depends on the day. Normally it's Rachel, still obsessed with her early workout routine. And though Brittany enjoys morning yoga and hitting the gym and dance studio, it's expected that she'll sleep an extra half hour after Rachel gets up just because she can (and it's kind of a teasing sticking-out-her-tongue at Sue for sleeping in past when she had to get up during her Cheerio years). The nights before holidays or vacation trips or anniversaries or the like, though, Brittany barely gets any sleep to begin with, so she's _always _up whenever Rachel walks into the kitchen, cooking something very strange and vibrating with sugar, chattering away excitedly at Lord Tubbington (and later Earl Tubbington) plopped onto the counter next to her. It's the only time Rachel allows the cat on the counter, because she knows it'll give her an extra sloppy happy kiss from Brittany when she pats Lord/Earl Tubbington good morning instead of shooing him off.

**Who performs or receives oral more often?**

In the beginning, after they started having sex, it was Brittany who had no problem diving between Rachel's thighs whenever she wanted. After all, she was very orally fixated, and since she'd had prior experience, as well had only access to Rachel's lips and tongue and neck and collarbone and eventually her breasts for the half year before their first time (which don't get me wrong, she'd understood Rachel's reticence and had _no _problem taking care of herself), she couldn't wait. Rachel, though willing and curious, had taken a little while longer to give in and put her research and personal knowledge of what she found pleasurable into action. Now, it's not uncommon for Rachel to go down on Brittany almost every time they have sex, even if it's just one-sided because she'd ambushed the girl as soon as they got inside their apartment before they left again for another appointment, or that one time she ate Brittany out when she was drunk and they were taking a limo ride home from a party and the limousine driver had to circle the block five times before Brittany had come, barely taking any time to tip him before they stumbled into their apartment and Brittany fucked her against the door, the table, the wall outside their bedroom, and finally their bed long and hard enough that Brittany had a sore wrist for two days but couldn't stop grinning proudly (even when Rachel, blushing madly, tried to kiss it off her face).

**Who tries new things more often?**

Though Rachel has a healthy kinky streak, it's definitely Brittany. She's had more experience in the sex department, and she's definitely not shy in bringing up things she's heard about or curious of, even if sometimes it's just because she loves how red Rachel can get when she crosses her girlfriend's (admittedly not so easy to get to) line. Brittany has always had a healthy libido, and after finding out Rachel actually meets said libido, there was a period of time she went crazy at their local sex shop that almost every night for two weeks was something new. Now, however, it's quieted to maybe once or twice a month, as Brittany, after discovering the list Rachel had compiled in her downtime, picks whatever sounds interesting at the time. The times Rachel actually brings something up herself, though, usually turn out to be things they're more likely to adapt for their "normal" sex life.

**If they had to choose a third person to include, who would it be?**

Originally, Brittany had suggested either Puck or Sam if Rachel wanted to add a male, or Santana or Quinn if they wanted to make it an extra fun ball of sweet lady kisses. Rachel, feeling weird about including any of their exes, had agreed on Quinn but tentatively suggested Mike instead. Knowing, though, that adding anyone wasn't high on their list of things to do (unless all persons were agreed and into it, and an opportunity came up), neither woman pressed the issue. The weekend when Mike and Quinn, two years into their own relationship, came to visit, however, opportunity and interest came to head. Having heard about the proposition at a prior glee club reunion, you can imagine how that weekend went.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; teddy bears. Thanks!

* * *

><p>For every major milestone in their relationship, Brittany gave Rachel a teddy bear. Their first month anniversary, the day after Rachel agreed to go out with her, as well as on their first date when they went to the county fair, she didn't miss an occasion.<p>

As cute and as important as stuffed companionship was, however, Rachel always made sure that her reciprocating act was just as significant. "Here," she'd smile, pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek, her new teddy safely tucked in her arm as she pressed a bracelet charm into the blonde's palm a moment later, "Thank you."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: **Prompt from miseradreamer; Brittany invites Rachel to feed the ducks with her, but Rachel won't stop talking and keeps scaring them all away. Frustrated, Brittany decides to shut her up by kissing her and discovers she likes that more than feeding the ducks, as well as it's very effective in keeping Rachel quiet. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"And so I told her, once I'd already pointed out how <em>shortsighted<em> she was being in denying me the formal role of lead, that she _obviously_ wasn't capable of knowing true talent when it stood in front of her. Can you believe she tried to tell me _I_ was in the wrong?"

Bobbing her head, scattering another handful of breadcrumbs, Brittany slanted her eyes in Rachel's attention.

"Right!" Rachel rolled her eyes, throwing her head back, "She must have been blackmailed into accepting _Ashley_ as lead material! Have you _seen _that girl's _non_-attention to detail?"

Opening her mouth, Brittany obviously felt better of it, and she sighed through her nose, allowing Rachel to continue. Still, her attention moved back and forth from the other girl and the ducks paddling in the water around and below them. They appeared happy enough, but with how energetic Rachel was getting… It really seemed like only a matter of time before they responded, the bird getting more and more agitated as Rachel's emotions vacillated.

And, "_I'm_ the obvious choice." Rachel slapped her hand down on the picnic table top, barely taking notice of the squawking and ruffling of feathers following her motion, "_I'm_ the consummate professional! And if _Ms. Romanov _can't _see _that – !"

Swiveling around, finally having enough, and further convinced by the quacking and angry flapping in her friends caused by the other girl's actions, Brittany slammed their mouths together. _Shhh_, she hissed in her mind, her lips moving up and around Rachel's, her free hand curling around her waist while her other still managed to sprinkle the rest of her bread crumbs out into the water below her feet as unexpected electricity shocked through her body, leaving her pulsing, _Shhh_! _Don't you scare them off_!

Gasping, her breath hot as it puffed against Brittany's mouth, Rachel's hands dug, surprised and flimsy, into Brittany's sides. "_Britt_ – ?" she managed, "_What_? You _kissed_ me?"

Brittany nodded. Barely managing to move back, she was struck dumb at how completely her body suddenly cried out for Rachel's. "Whoah," she whispered, staring gobsmacked at the brunette before leaning in to kiss her again and ignoring everything else, "You feel this too?"

Whimpering, Rachel didn't satisfactorily respond to Brittany nibbling at her lips.

So, Brittany tried again, intimately aware of how her heart raced under her breast. "_Rachel_? You feel this too, right? You feel how _nice _it is? To kiss you?"

"_Britt_…?" Rachel's chest heaved. She breathed in deeply, her eyes snapping up to stare at Brittany. "You kissed me?" Her fingers rose to touch her mouth. "You _kissed_ me?"

"I did. I kissed you." Brittany nodded impassively. Her voice lowered. "You feel it?"

Rachel whimpered again. Her head bobbed.

"I thought so. Feeding my friends always makes me happy, _but_…" Shifting, scooting closer to Rachel, Brittany covered the other girl's mouth with her own again. "This is different, isn't it?" she murmured, "When I kiss you, you want to do more than just make noise."

"_Noise_?" Laughing, Rachel coughed, almost choking. Her surprised, unprepared smile widened. "I'm… I'm just _discovering_ how much I might like _kissing you _and you want to know if I want to make more than _noise_?"

Her blue eyes flashing, a laugh of her own left Brittany's mouth. "Good," she hummed, pressing her chest into Rachel's side, her nails sliding up to scrape along the smaller girl's shoulder and bare neck, "'Cuz honestly?" She barely waited for Rachel's acknowledgement, "Keeping you quiet and feeding the ducks by kissing you while doing so is _soooo_ much more fun than I _ever_, previously, thought you'd be!"


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Season 1 Rachel tries to subtly (lol) get San and Brittany into a threesome with her. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Sidling into the free space near Brittany's locker, doing nothing more than occupying space, Rachel waits until Brittany squints, saying hello to her, to puff up her chest and purse her lips. "Hi," she smiles, "Thank you for addressing me, first wise. And, having said that, let me continue on.<p>

"All I'm offering, coming to greet you at your locker as I am," she continues, nodding her head as if she's adding onto the end result of a previous subject, "Is myself as an add-on to your satisfaction with just Santana." She pauses. "Sexually."

Narrowing her eyes, her hand tensing on the outside of her locker, Brittany looks at her. "What do you know of my sexing with Santana?" she asks honestly, cocking her head.

"I know enough that you are more often than not the one to stoke her, shall we say, libido," Rachel offers. She pushes out her chest, as small as it is compared to the blonde's, "And I know that she probably doesn't allow herself to fully appreciate what you do for her."

Brittany looks at her. "You think you can do better?"

"Oh, oh no." Rachel shakes her head, her hands up in front of her chest. "No, I just want to offer myself as an add-on." Her throat flexes. "At least at first. I have nothing against joining you two fairly."

Tilting her head even further to the side, Brittany stares at her. She reaches out, fingers grasping at Rachel's sweater with her other palm cupping Rachel's cheek. "And are you attracted to me?" she asks.

Rachel swallows. She raises her chin. Pressing her lips to Brittany's, her hands resting on the blonde's waist, she pushes her tongue into her mouth. "Does this answer your question?" she whispers, her breath puffing along Brittany's lips.

They kiss for an indeterminate amount of time, and finally, when she pulls back, Brittany smiles. "Wow," she whispers, kissing Rachel again, smiling down at her, "When you don't talk, you're pretty hot. So. Come home with me," she answers, "And we can better get to know each other."

Staring up at her, Rachel parts her lips. "…Santana will join us later?" she brings up, already standing on her toes to kiss Brittany again.

"If you continue not talking," Brittany continues talking, grinning at her as she leans down, pushing her tongue in between Rachel's lips, arms wrapping around her waist and chest, pulling the smaller girl into her, "I really can't see how she'd say no."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; aliens. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"This really is a classic film series," Rachel grinned, patting the seat next to her as Brittany approached, a giant bowl of vegan popcorn in the blonde's hands.<p>

"Oh, I know," Brittany nodded along, plopping down, "I've watched the first two with my grandma. But that was years ago, so I'm excited to watch them again with you." Grinning at Rachel, she deposited a loud kiss to Rachel's forehead. "You're cute when you're disappointed," she teased.

"Disappointed?" Rachel sputtered, then smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe a _little_ disappointed. But it _really _doesn't mean anything if you've seen these before. It can still be exciting." Snuggling into the other girl's side, she picked up the remote and clicked play, beaming when Brittany raised her arm to slip it over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Brittany smiled at her. "S'okay?"

"More than okay."

Brittany's smile grew. "Good," she murmured, settling in, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder, "Thank you for having this marathon with me, Rache."

Rachel thrilled, a light blush playing across her cheeks, "Of course. Thank _you_, Brittany."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: **#11, partners in crime au, with Brittberry for an anon. This is more of an exploration than fic, as the fic writing is fighting me at the moment. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Rachel's the distraction. Go in, take and keep everyone's attention, and handily stay in plain sight in case anyone thinks of naming her as the perpetrator.<p>

Brittany's the doer. Acrobatic and flexible and bereft of hesitation, she's the one who slips in through the windows or back doors, back out with goods or jewels or money or anything else Puck or Santana can sell for them on the sly.

They're not big time, but they're okay with that. Big time means a greater risk of getting caught. Besides, Brittany has her dance scholarship, Rachel her NYADA career, and they both have each other to keep themselves from getting lonely (it was very nice of Kurt to move out so Brittany could take his place).

In the beginning, they cut their teeth on Breadstix and mall stores, Brittany breaking into Finn and Kurt's house after the last time he broke Rachel's heart. Small town small time, low risk. Upon the move to New York, the risk grew, but Rachel always made it clear they weren't going to be overeager. Small targets, away from security cameras or high traffic. They were going to take it slow. Learn. Adapt. Don't get caught.

By now, having been in New York a year, they've graduated to higher class domiciles and higher end stores. Big city medium time, intermediate risk. They're not supporting themselves completely with illegal activities, after all. It's more of a hobby, something they do because they can, and they're good at it. It's fun, and an ego boost. Rachel and Brittany are more than they seem, like they've added a third or fourth side to their personalities.

Personalities that aren't completely tucked away at all times, as each has a small cache of favorite trophies. Not worth much, innocuous at first or second glances, they still mean something to each girl. Rachel has the small keychain Brittany had lifted from Finn's bedroom, more as a reminder of what Brittany had done for her than a memory of the Finchel relationship, while Brittany has a small collection of ugly, chipped marbles, ones she'd stolen whenever she saw them, knowing they wouldn't be easily missed. The only big thing is the box of mismatched silverware, safely hidden in the bottom compartment of the dish cabinet, that speaks for itself.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N:** 100 word prompt from an anon; babysitting. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Brittany!" Rachel shrieked, hands wrapped tightly around the blonde's toddler cousin, "There's been a development!"<p>

"Development?" Stepping into the room, Brittany grinned. "She found the glitter?" she asked.

Rachel nodded, still doing her best to keep the struggling girl far enough away that she wouldn't shed on her clothes. "She found the glitter."

Brittany's cousin giggled, continuing to wriggle in her grasp.

Appearing next to Rachel, Brittany reached for her cousin. "Are you trying to become a fairy?" she laughed, sweeping her into the air and towards the bathroom, glitter floating after.

Rachel hid a smile.

She loved that girl.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N:** 100 word drabble prompt from an anon; broken ac. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhh," Rachel groaned, grimacing as her skin stuck to the couch, her groan transforming into one of laughing disgust when Brittany dropped down next to her, trying to slide her arm around her shoulders. Popping up to dodge, Rachel waved her hands. "Brittany!" she chided, unable to stop from smiling at the not-looking-repentant-in-the-least blonde, "It's too hot to touch!"<p>

"You're only saying that because we're not having sex," Brittany replied, pushing wet bangs from her forehead before stretching, reaching for her glass of water. She smiled. "I thought you liked sweaty fun."

"You _know_ that is so different from now."


End file.
